GAME OF HEARTS!
by Laysha19
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Title Of The Heart. Continue to explore the lies, love, and test of loyalty in my second saga The Game of Hearts... Relive the beginning and witness the end, of the characters you love so much...
1. Shine Bright Like A Diamond!

"So why do you guys think you need marriage counseling?"

Piper laughed as she looked over at Ricky and then back at Dr. Fields.

"Because we need serious help, if we are going to make this marriage work."

"Ok will tell me about this, what went wrong?" Dr. Fields said taking off his glasses staring at the both of them.

Piper took another deep breath and decided she would be the one to speak up.

"Amy happened," Piper said again looking at Ricky.

"And who is Amy," Dr. Fields asked looking in between the both of them.

"Ricky," Piper said wanting him to answer the question.

Ricky bit his inner lip and leaned up resting his arms on his legs as he began to speak.

"Amy … Amy is a girl I use to know." Ricky said now looking back at Piper.

"And what was your relationship with this woman?" Dr. Fields said directing his attention to Ricky.

"I was involved with her."

"Sexually?" Dr. Fields questioned.

"Yea," Ricky said feeling uncomfortable of the certain topic.

"So you had an affair, for how long exactly?"

Ricky leaned back on the couch as he tried to remember.

"Uh… I don't know, I think it would have been almost a year." Ricky said now licking his lips as he tried his best to relax.

"So Piper how did that make you feel?" Dr. Fields asked focusing his attention back on Piper.

"It broke my heart," Piper said glaring at Ricky before looking down at her fingers.

"Ricky… with this woman Amy, did you love her?"

Ricky took a pause before he spoke and then he finally answered.

"Yes I did."

"Do you still love this woman?"

Ricky thought again should he lie to protect Piper's feelings, but this was the reason why they were in therapy to get everything out in the open.

"Yea I do,"

Ricky didn't look at Piper as the words escaped his mouth; Piper shook her head as a hurt expression came across her face.

…

Adrian due date was knocking on the door as she circled the nursery of her daughters room. She was now nine months pregnant and had a waddle when she walked. She was excited to finally be able to hold her daughter. She needed a light in her life to take the rain away. She hasn't had much light in her life lately. And some days she didn't even know how she was making it, but she had to make it for her baby Mercy. She heard her doorbell ring as she waddle her way out the nursing and into the living room where the person awaited at the door.

"Who is it?" Adrian asked leaning on the door.

"Who else would it be," Grace said with a quirky attitude.

Adrian stepped back as she opened the door. Grace then came in with two bags in hand, she walked over to the couch and placed them down as Adrian closed the door and locked it.

"What's all this?" Adrian asked walking towards Grace peeping in the bags.

"Well I know I have gotten you so much stuff for Mercy but I was out and I just couldn't help it." Grace said while taking out a purple dress that was trimmed in white. Adrian face lit up as she took the dress in her hand.

"Oh my God, Grace this is beautiful."

"Yea I didn't know if you had and outfit picked out for when she came home so I thought, this would be cute." Grace said staring at the dress as she sat down on the couch, moving the remainder of the bags out the way.

"Yea this would be perfect," Adrian said with her eyes still glued to the dress.

"I am going to look for her a matching head band." Grace said thinking where she could go to find one.

"Yea I love it," Adrian said sitting the dress down on top of the bags, she then waddle herself over towards the loveseat and had a seat.

"So two more weeks," Grace said joyfully.

"Yea two more weeks," Adrian said taking a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" Grace said staring at Adrian.

"I don't know, trying to focus on Mercy but it's so hard because he's missing everything." Adrian said trying to hold back tears but every time she spoke of Ben she couldn't help that her heart hurt so much, not only for her but for her child to.

"Awe Adrian," Grace said standing to her feet and walking over towards Adrian. She sat down beside her as she grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I can't say I know what you're going through because I don't. But I am your friend and I will be here with you to the end. And I know that God wouldn't put anything upon you that you couldn't handle."

Adrian couldn't really manage to say anything; her mind was filled with the day that changed her life.

_**Flashback**_

_**Adrian was asleep in bed when she heard the constant ringing of her doorbell, she turned over to look at the clock that sat on her nightstand and saw it was seven in the morning. She decided not to answer and hoped whoever the person was would just go away. So she closed her eyes again hoping to return to the state she just was in when she heard the doorbell again followed by loud banging. Adrian jumped up out her bed pissed and irritated that someone was interrupting her sleep and had the nerve to be banging on her door as if they were the police.**_

_**She grabbed her rope off the back of her door and slipped it on. She tiredly made her way out her room and into the living room where she heard the ringing of her doorbell once again. Without opening the door she saw Ricky and Jack through the glass door.**_

_**She stared at the both of them as they stared at her, tears started to stroll down her face as she unlock the door. As Adrian open the door and stood in the doorway neither of them made a move. Adrian held her hand up as she finally spoke.**_

"_**Don't tell me, please don't say it." Ricky walked closer to Adrian pulling her into his arms and spoke.**_

"_**Ben was shot multiple times last night; he's in the hospital in critical condition, it's not looking good…"**_

_**Before Ricky could even finish Adrian was screaming no, and no longer able to keep her balance as she fell into Ricky. They slid down to the floor as she punched Ricky's chest.**_

_**Jack leaned on the wall with tears in his eyes, as the whole situation felt unreal.**_

_**Ricky was a wreck because he felt this all could have been avoided if Ben was with him, none of this would of happen. Now they were all left wondering if Ben was going to make it or not.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Adrian opens her eyes to white walls staring at her as Grace shook her back in fourth. Adrian pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"I need to do something, to get out this house." Adrian said to Grace as the both of them still remained sitting on the couch.

"Shopping?" Grace said smiling.

"What the heck let's go," Adrian said shrugging her shoulders as each of the girls stood to their feet collecting their purses and keys and they were off to a full day of shopping.

….

"I don't think the baby's going to open its legs today, you have a stubborn one on your hands." Dr. Murphy joked with a smile as Amy looked at her bouncing baby on the monitor. She couldn't believe she had something growing in her belly. And every time she would go to one of these doctor visits she would learn something new.

"All right well I am going to print you out some pictures and were going to schedule another ultrasound appointment so we can try again with finding out the sex of your baby." Dr. Murphy said while taking paper towel and wiping off the gel on Amy's belly.

"Great I can't wait," Amy said beaming with excitement as she sat up pulling her shirt down.

"I know it's exciting isn't it?" Dr. Murphy said from the trash can as she threw away the paper towel and gloves. She then made her way over to the sink where she washed her hands.

"Yes very I can't wait to see what this little person looks like," Amy said rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

"Well get all the rest you can get now because once the baby comes you're going to need it trust me I am a mother of five."

Amy giggled as she shook her head in agreeing.

"Ok I am defiantly going to do that and mother of five you have a lot on your hands." Amy said now putting her jacket own.

"Yea there teenagers now but I honestly miss when they were babies, they didn't talk back or disobey me, they just were so small and all about mommy. But I love being a mother. I think being a mother is such a blessing and I believe every woman should have that experience." Dr. Murphy said handing Amy the ultra sound pictures. Amy smiled staring down at her baby. It was getting so big and everything was happing so quickly that she had to pinch herself just to know it's real.

"I wonder what you waiting for, why won't you open your legs so I can know what you are huh?" Amy said talking down to her belly.

"There father maybe," Dr. Murphy said smiling at Amy.

"Yea maybe," Amy said looking up at Dr. Murphy and then at the floor as she chewed at her bottom lip.

….

"Well that was nice," Piper said smartly as Ricky held the door for her. They were leaving out Dr. Fields office.

Ricky decided not to feed into Piper's mood; she was the one who wanted to come to therapy not him.

Ricky unlocks the doors as Piper swung open the passenger door. Ricky opens his door and climbs inside the car. They drove in silence for five minutes before Piper spoke.

"So after four months of not seeing this girl, your feelings are the same." Piper said looking over at Ricky.

"Why are you even bringing this up?"

"Because I want to know what where doing here, if you're not going to give this relationship a hundred percent then we need to stop it now." Piper said still looking at Ricky.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here Piper," Ricky said feeling annoyed as he kept his eyes on the road. Ricky didn't know why he went back to Piper. But besides Amy he was use to her and she was always a constant in his life no matter the situation.

Piper looked over at Ricky wanting to believe what he say is real, so would let it be for now.

"Are you hungry?" Ricky asked looking over at Piper.

"Yea," Piper said with a weak smile as Ricky headed towards the Red Dawn Café.

…

"When are you coming back home?" Amy heard the voice say on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know," Amy said like she always said whenever she was asked this question.

"It's been four months you don't plan on staying there forever do you?"

"Maybe," Amy said thinking of that option it honestly wasn't bad where she was living. She loved the fast pace of New York and the energetic people she would meet.

"You don't know and maybe is all I am ever able to get out of you. I am so worried about you and your sister, especially you being pregnant in New York all alone. Neither one of you girls call me and when I call you, you barley want to talk." Amy rolled her eyes out of annoyance because whenever she talked to her mother she would always nag her.

"Mom I am not a little girl anymore I didn't mean to hurt you or anybody but I need this time for me."

"I understand that Amy and I want you to be happy but you can't run from your problems all your life, at some point you have to come back home." Anne said hoping to talk some sense into her daughter.

"When I am ready to come home, I will mom. Until then there is nothing you can say to make me do otherwise." Amy said pulling the covers back in her bed in climbing in.

"Ok whatever; whenever you're ready to come home your mother will be waiting for you." Amy smiled as she sat up in her bed.

"Thanks mom," Amy said while doing a silent yawn. "But it's getting late and I am about to go to sleep."

"It's only five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"That makes it nine o'clock here."

"Right I keep forgetting that, ok will gets some rest Amy I love you."

"I love you to." Amy then took her phone from her ear and placed it on her nightstand beside her bed. She was flicking through the channels when she saw the voice was on. She put the remote down decided she would watch it. Amy was playing with the necklace on her neck when he popped in her head. He always popped in her head and she couldn't help but think back to the night when he gave her the necklace.

_**Flashback**_

"_**This is gorgeous," Amy said in awe as her toes danced in the sand below her feet. She held portions of her dress as she danced to the moon and stars.**_

_**Ricky stood in admiration, he was happy to put a smile on Amy's face whenever he could. That's why he spoiled her so much because she was thankful for the littlest things. With Amy he could forget about his problems. It was like he was another man and that other part of him didn't exist.**_

_**Amy looked back at him and smiled dancing in circles her hair moved in the direction of her every move. Her skin balanced the midnight moon as it glowed possessing it's on light. **_

_**Ricky wondered at that moment why couldn't have met her before Piper. Why couldn't she have his last name and be the one to bare his child. Why did life have to be so complicated, why couldn't things be as simple as his money. He could control that but his heart he had no control over. Amy just happened, with no warning. But as unplanned as she was, she was now something he needed.**_

_**Amy stomped dancing and watched him, she could tell he was in deep thought. She didn't want him to worry about anything that night but her. She casually walked over to him with a slight smile. A brush of wind would casually pass by which showed itself through the strands of her hair.**_

"_**What are you thinking?" Amy asked with curious eyes as she approached Ricky.**_

"_**You," Ricky simply said while giving her a slight smile.**_

"_**Me… with that instance look," Amy said while throwing her arms around Ricky's neck.**_

_**Ricky laughed as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, there was no music playing as Ricky started to sway Amy's body to the beat of their own rhythm, as their eyes laid connected on one another.**_

_**Amy giggled to Ricky biting her earlobe as she playfully squealed. **_

"_**Silly," He said as he returned his gaze to her.**_

_**Amy laughed again burying her head into the creases of his neck. The Armani cologne filled her nostrils as she pleasantly smiled to herself. The girl was in love and no words at that moment could express her feelings. It was a feeling he could only feel and she knew he felt it.**_

_**He pulled her body away turning her around so her back was now facing him and her view was now the ocean. **_

"_**Close your eyes," Ricky said as she did just that.**_

_**She felt him move her hair to the side as she felt something fall against her neck. When she slowly started to open her eyes she looked down to find a diamond necklace. She then felt his breath against her ear as he whispered.**_

"_**You deserve to shine bright like a diamond."**_

_**Amy stared down at the necklace with her back still facing him.**_

"_**I love it… thank you," Amy said while blushing.**_

"_**You're welcome," Ricky said kissing her neck.**_

_**Amy smiled as she pushed him away with the back of her body. She laughed out loud as she ran towards the water. Ricky then ran after her tackling her down into the water.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away as she grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V, She then threw the remote to the other side of the bed. She took a deep breath as she laid down in the bed pulling the covers over her face, hoping Ricky wouldn't invade her dreams tonight.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok guys that was the first chapter to GAME OF HEARTS…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed stay tune the DRAMA is coming…**_

_**And I love all my reviewers I swear it motivates me to keep the chapters coming.**_


	2. Snap Backs & Tattoos

_Depression is an illness that seeks comfort in misery._

Darkness filled the room, the curtains closed, no television, no music, no sound.

Ashley preferred it this way…

Calls went unanswered, half the time her phone was never charged. She enjoyed the company of her on mind; then again she couldn't stand it either, it allowed her to have memories. That created images of a life she no longer had, of a love that was no longer hers…

Ashley ended up dropping out of school, so that meant she could no longer stay in the dorms. She convinced her dad to get her a one bedroom apartment because she didn't want to move back home. Her mother was against it, but eventually her father was able to talk her into it. She told them she was going to register for school next semester but Ashley didn't plan on it. She hated school and she didn't feel like she needed it. College wasn't for everybody especially not her.

She didn't know what was in the plans for her and she didn't care. She was a lost girl searching for something she will never have. Tossing and turning in her dreams, because she saw his smile. Only to wake up and realize it will only be a dream.

Depression sinks deeper.

And so does her need for heroin.

No one knew she was a functioning addict, and she planned to keep it that way, she honestly didn't think she had a problem. Nor did she want the help.

She barely talked to her family and she hasn't spoken to Amy at all. She would see her calls but she wouldn't answer, she knew it wasn't Amy's fault for what happen to Jason but she couldn't fake a smile. She just couldn't talk to her right now. She heard from her mom that Amy had up and moved to New York, and that she was also expecting a baby. She hoped her sister was ok and in due time they would talk again.

….

"So have you guys done your homework?" Dr. Fields asked looking between Ricky and Piper.

"Yea I did without help from him of course," Piper said griming Ricky.

"Homework," Ricky said beginning to laugh "What are we like twelve."

"So are you saying you didn't do it?"

"Yea that's exactly what I'm saying; I don't see how writing down what we do every day on a piece of paper is going to help." Ricky said bluntly as Dr. Fields took a deep breath. He then sat his note pad down beside him.

"This exercise is design to help you guys deal with your feelings."

"I understand that but it just isn't for me, come up with a different exercise or something," Ricky said while slightly scratching his forehead.

"Ok will let's see Piper what are three things that you love about Ricky," Dr. Fields said pointing between Ricky and Piper.

Piper looked over at Ricky giving him a childish smile.

"Well I love how protective he is, I love how he turns bad situations into good ones, I love how he tries his best even when he's wrong." Piper said staring at Ricky and then at Dr. Fields.

"Ok Ricky how about you what are some things you love about Piper?"

"Well I love her strength, her loyalty even when I treated her in the worse of ways she stayed by my side, and I love her continues faith in me." Ricky said as Piper heart melted. It felt good to hear him say something good about her.

"Wonderful how did that make you feel to hear those words Piper, I saw how your face lit up," Dr. Fields asked smiling at Piper.

"Good I mean it feels good to hear good things about yourself, especially from your husband." Piper said looking over at Ricky again.

"That's good you what I am trying to do is to get you guys to talk about your feelings, How was your weekend?" Dr. Fields asked.

"It was good," Ricky and Piper said at the same time.

"No arguments?" Dr. Fields questioned looking between Piper and Ricky.

"Well we did have one?" Piper said looking over at Ricky.

"About what?" Dr. Fields said sitting back in his chair and crossing his leg.

"This tattoo that he has he tells me it means one thing but I know it means something else."

"Is it in some different kind of writing or something?" Dr. Fields asked looking at Piper.

"Yea it's in Chinese writing on his chest," Piper said as she thought about the tattoo it instantly pissed her off.

"I told you what it meant, you just don't listen" Ricky said now looking at Piper.

"I'm not stupid Ricky I know what it means, why can't you just tell me the truth," Piper questioned looking at Ricky.

"That is my truth now I'm done talking about this," Ricky said looking away from Piper and then at Dr. Fields.

"Next question please." Ricky said leaning back on the couch as Piper just stared at him.

….

Lauren was at the store as usual, she was now running Timeless Vintage. She would always tell herself this was temporary because she knew Amy was coming back. Ricky came to her a couple days after Amy left and asked her did she want to help run it. He agreed that he would handle the business part while she took care of the store. Lauren felt like she practically ran the place anyway and plus she wasn't doing too much of anything else so she didn't mind.

She was closing up the store with Kai, when they heard the door to the store open. They both looked at each other instantly.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Lauren asked Kai in a whisper.

"Yea I did," Kai said as they both instantly became scared. Lauren looked around the back room and reached for the first thing she saw.

"A hanger Lauren?" Kai asked Lauren thinking she wasn't serious.

"Look this is the best thing we got, whoever they are there going to get their eyes poked out," Lauren said as she demonstrated using the hanger.

"Yea where going to die," Kai said shaking her head.

"Oh my God there coming closer," Lauren said turning the opposite way.

"Why are you running," Kai said standing in the same position as she watched Lauren dip behind a box of hangers.

"Why wouldn't I," Lauren asked poking her head out.

As the footsteps became closer Kai couldn't help running right towards Lauren and dipping down beside her. The footsteps continue to become closer as Kai whispered.

"Oh my god it's more than one," Kai said feeling like she was about to have a panic attack.

The footsteps came to a halt as each person entered the room when they heard a voice call out.

"Lauren," They both heard the voice say as Lauren instantly felt relieved recognizing the voice.

"Ricky," Lauren yelled as Kai hit her arm, Kai wasn't saying anything because she wasn't convinced it was Ricky.

"Yea what are you doing," Ricky asked as Lauren jumped to her feet.

"Boy why didn't you say you something walking in here all quiet, I thought somebody had broken in." Lauren said standing to her feet with the hanger still in hand.

"My bad I could have sworn I told you earlier on the phone remember I was coming to get the deposits," Ricky said standing next Jack.

"Well I figured you weren't coming this late, It was about to be over for yall," Lauren said looking between Jack and Ricky.

"With what that hanger your holding," Jack said as he begin to laugh as Ricky joined in.

"Hiding behind boxes of hangers," Ricky said laughing even harder.

"Ok shut up," Kai said playfully pushing Ricky as she walked pass him.

"I don't get a hug," Jack asked yelling after Kai.

Kai smiled back at Jack as she continued to walk in the other room.

Jack ran after her leaving Ricky and Lauren alone.

Lauren tossed the hanger in the box of hangers as she then walked over towards the safe and begins to punch in the code. Ricky stood looking around, he still couldn't believe Amy left him, but the crazy thing was he could still feel her presence even though she wasn't there.

"You talked to Amy?" Ricky asked with his hands in his pockets.

Lauren was used to Ricky asking this question every time he came to the store, and she always told him the truth with a bit of a lie.

"Yea," Lauren said closing the safe back and walking up to Ricky with the bag of money.

"How is she?" Ricky asked taking the bag from Lauren.

"Um she's good." Lauren said as she begins to laugh.

"All right tell me nothing," Ricky said turning around as Lauren slightly pushed him.

"You know where my loyalty lies Ricky," Lauren said hands folded as she walked beside Ricky.

"I know it just would be nice to know where she was."

"Why so you can jump on your white horse and go capture her," Lauren said jokingly.

"Yea maybe," Ricky said with a wink.

Lauren shook her head as she laughed.

"And it never ends."

"Well she's gone; I love her so I respect her decision even if it means she's no longer in my life. I have to respect it, that's what you do when you love someone." Ricky said as he played with the bag of money in his hands.

"The harder you love the harder the heart will want." Lauren said patting Ricky's arm before walking over to the cash register.

Lauren was right, his feelings was still the same for Amy. It didn't matter how much time went by he still was deeply in love with her. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of thoughts of Amy. He looked up to see Kai and Jack kissing like they were in a porno, His stomach instantly became weak as he tried not to vomit where he stood.

"Virgin eyes," Lauren yelled at Jack and Kai while smiling, Ricky smirked as Jack pulled away from Kai.

"See you just mad it isn't you," Jack said jokingly to Lauren.

"What, why would I be mad." Lauren asked pointing to herself.

"Because you need a man,"

"How do you know I don't have a man," Lauren asked getting playfully defensive.

"You in here too much, no matter the day or time if somebody were looking for you they could find you." Jack said beginning to walk towards the door.

Lauren didn't even have a comeback because what Jack said was true she didn't have any type of man, so she retaliated by simply throwing a folder at Jacks head that missed him by a couple of inches.

"Dang," Lauren said snapping her fingers as she went to punch in the alarm. Ricky, Jack, and Kai followed each other out the store as Lauren quickly followed locking the door.

…

"You're about to get another tattoo?" Ricky asked Jacks as they walked into the tattoo parlor.

"Yea I just got this urge to get one, how about you?" Jack asked Ricky as they sat down in the waiting area.

"No I think I'm going to sit out on this one." Ricky said leaning back in his chair.

"Man remember when we last were here," Jack said beginning to laugh.

"Yea," Ricky said as he thought about that day and began to laugh also.

"Man Ben screamed like a little girl," Jack said laughing even harder as Ricky did also.

"Yea he did he damn near ran from the needle," Ricky said thinking about his friend.

"I miss him man," Jack said shaking his head as he cracked his knuckles.

"I do to, I miss both of them," Ricky said thinking about Ben and Amy and that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Wait this bet is just getting way out of hand," Ben said as he was sitting in the chair with his shirt off, waiting to get a tattoo.**_

"_**Hey this was the bet," Ricky said standing beside him on his left**_

"_**You're not getting scared are you?" Amy said leaning down in front of him smiling.**_

"_**Come on it won't be that bad Ben," Jack said standing on the right.**_

"_**God help me," Ben said looking up at the ceiling.**_

"_**So is this a good size for you," Johnny the tattoo guy asked Ben as he brought over a drawing of tweety bird."**_

_**Ricky, Ben, and Amy instantly burst into laughter as Amy fell into Ricky.**_

"_**Ok go head laugh all of you, tweety bird really on my chest." Ben said looking between Jack, Amy, and Ricky.**_

"_**A bet is a bet," Jack reminded Ben.**_

"_**Fine whatever let's do it, move out the way," Ben said out frustration.**_

"_**You don't have to be so mean," Amy said to Ben as they all sat down in the chairs surrounding Ben. Johnny the tattoo guy got Ben all set up; when Johnny turned on the needle Ben instantly began to sweat. When Ben felt the needle digging into his skin he couldn't take it. He screamed so hard jumping to his feet as he grabbed his shirt out of the chair.**_

"_**No, no, no I'm not doing it," Ben said storming to the back where the bathroom was.**_

_**Amy looked at Ricky as they all fell into laughter.**_

"_**I knew he wasn't going to go through with it, chump." Jack said griming the direction Ben went.**_

_**Ben came back from out the bathroom and stood in front of them.**_

"_**Chump defiantly not; I just don't get pleasure out of marking my body." Ben said seriously.**_

"_**Excuses, excuses," Jack said tossing his keys up in the air.**_

"_**Ok so you lost the bet you know what this means right?" Ricky asked Ben.**_

"_**What?" Ben asked fixing his shirt.**_

"_**Amy gets to have your car for a whole week."**_

_**Ben shook his head as he was trying to let the news digest.**_

"_**Alright Amy I'm warning you crash my car and I'm blowing up your house it's as simple as that." Ben said pointing his finger at her.**_

"_**If you value your finger you would get it out my face," Amy said beginning to laugh. "And I am an excellent driver nothing will happen to your car benny boo," Amy said pinching Bens cheek.**_

"_**Whatever let's just go," Ben said standing to his feet.**_

"_**No wait," Amy said now standing to her feet.**_

"_**Why what's going on?" Ricky asked as he also stood to his feet.**_

"_**I want a tattoo," Amy said as all the boys begin to laugh at her.**_

"_**Now if she gets this, you should be ashamed of yourself," Jack said pointing at Ben as he still remained sitting in his chair.**_

"_**Like none of you I value my body," Ben said sitting back down in his seat.**_

"_**What kind of tattoo?" Ricky asked Amy as he walked up to her.**_

"_**You're name," Amy said moving even closer to Ricky.**_

"_**Where?" Ricky asked surprised by the idea.**_

"_**On my wrist in Chinese letters so only you and I would know what it means."**_

"_**In other words if you two stop seeing each other she won't have to get a cover up?" Jack yelled to Ricky.**_

"_**Shut up Jack," Amy said glaring over at Jack.**_

"_**Alright do it then," Ricky said smiling down at Amy.**_

"_**Hold on only under one condition?" Amy said touching Ricky's chest.**_

"_**And what's that?" Ricky asked raising his eye brows.**_

"_**You get my name too," Amy said cocking her head to the side, as Jack stared on with his mouth hang open.**_

_**Ricky smiled at Amy as he laughed a little to himself.**_

"_**Are you serious," Ricky asked looking back up at Amy**_

"_**Don't do it," Jack yelled again to Ricky.**_

"_**Yea," Amy said completely ignoring Jack.**_

"_**Alright," Ricky smiled agreeing with Amy.**_

"_**Really?" Amy asked surprised.**_

"_**Yea I love you," Ricky said wrapping his arms around Amy's waist, pulling her closer.**_

"_**I love you too," Amy said as Ricky leaned down and kissed her lips.**_

"_**I love both of you so I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't say this, yall are stupid if yall get these tattoos." Jack said now standing to his feet.**_

"_**I'm not one for marking the body, but I must admit this is touching." Ben said looking on.**_

_**Amy smiled as they pulled apart from the kiss; she then took Ricky's hat off his head and placed it on hers.**_

"_**You look good in my hat." Ricky said pulling the hat down on her head so even her eyes wouldn't show.**_

"_**Do I," Amy said as she modeled the hat.**_

"_**Are yall hearing me, while yall trying on snap backs… I'm telling yall this is stupid." Jack repeated.**_

"_**Just let it go, let them be stupid together" Ben said leaning back in his chair.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ricky laughed to himself as he continued to think about that day, when it was time for Amy to get her tattoo she didn't even flinch.

…_**..**_

_**Author's Note…**_

_**I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWER'S MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU GUY'S**_

_**Now I know all of you are wondering what's going on with Ben but you have to keep reading to find out if he's dead or alive… Amy will be going back home soon but the question is will she stay? Or will Ricky let her leave again. Things are going good between Kai and Jack but for some reason her last name never came up, what will he do when he finds out. **_

_**And Piper just keep pushing for her and Ricky, But maybe it's too late for them.**_

_**Ashley is becoming more addicted to drugs and where is Mike and when will he strike again?**_

_**Thanks Guys for reading… Remember review, review, and review.**_


	3. Color Schemes and 4am Awakenings

"Hey girly what are you doing?" Lauren asked Amy as Amy walked down the paint aisle.

"Nothing in this hardware store looking for some paint for the baby's room."

"Paint, babies' room Amy why would you be doing that if you're not going to be staying there when you have the baby." Lauren asked puzzled.

"Well because I have decided to stay in New York." Amy said cringing at the outburst Lauren was about to have.

"No Amy you need to come back here, I miss you and I want to see the baby all the time," Lauren said stomping her feet.

"Look you're going to see the baby all the time that's why people invented Skype, Facebook, and twitter." Amy said hoping to make her friend feel better.

"It's not the same," Lauren said with slight attitude.

"Well you will be ok, I will visit."

"So what about Ricky?" Lauren questioned

"What about Ricky?" Amy asked getting frustrated every time she was asked this questioned.

"I mean he is the father Amy are you going to give him that chance to know he has a baby on the way." Lauren asked.

"Of course I am," Amy said growing aggravated by Lauren current interrogation.

"Amy you have been saying this for mouths now that you're going to tell him but yet and still you don't."

"Ok who side are you on here Lauren," Amy asked questioning Laurens loyalty.

"Amy there no side, it's things that are right and there is things that are wrong. And right now you are being selfish he has the right to know about his child."

Amy took a deep breath as she thought about everything, she knew Lauren was right and she does have every intention to tell Ricky she's pregnant.

"I know I'm sorry you're right it's just hard."

"It is that's life but you are no longer responsible just for you, you have a child to take care of."

"Thank you for being a great friend not just to me but for Ricky to." Amy said laughing a little.

"I guess we are friends now," Lauren said thinking how she got to know Ricky since she's been running the store. He really wasn't as bad as everyone made him seem.

"Well look I'm about to finish up what I'm doing and I will call you later," Amy said as Lauren said good bye. Amy hung up her phone as she slipped it back into her purse.  
She continued to look at paint samples when a memory crossed her mind of Ricky and color schemes…

_**Flashback**_

_**Amy was lying on her stomach in bed with blue and grey leggings on an oversized tee that hang off the shoulders. She was flipping through an in touch magazine laughing at an article about Jessica Simpson. She never understood why magazine companies went the length they did to trash celebrities, she found it quite ridiculous and she found it even more ridiculous that she was even part taking in the madness. But to be honest she only read them for the latest fashion. She listen to the water as it ran in the bathroom, she liked hearing that sound because it meant he wasn't far from her. She loved waking up to Ricky every morning, to the smell of fresh waffles or pancakes whatever he would make she would love because whatever he cooked was always fulfilling. **_

_**Amy smiled just thinking about Ricky as she tossed the magazine to the floor, sinking her head into one of her many pillows. She loved how the pillows would wear his scent when his presence was no longer there. She heard the bathroom door open as he appeared in nothing but briefs. She turned her body around sitting up on the bed as she flashed him a smile. He walked over to her wearing the same smiled that she glowed. He lend down over her as he caressed her lips with his, they remained a couple seconds like this enjoying each other before he pulled away. **_

"_**Morning," Amy said looking up at him as she still remained sitting in the same position.**_

"_**Morning," Ricky said with a smirk as he made his way over towards her closet.**_

_**Amy watched admiring him from the bed as he searched for something to wear. She pulled her hair to the side as she continued to watch Ricky. Moments like this she wanted to pinch herself or slow down the beating in her heart. Because Ricky was a married man, his heart wasn't hers to beat for.**_

"_**So what are you doing today," Amy asked looking down at her fingernails.**_

"_**Nothing really I have to meet up with Ben and Jack to go over a couple of things," Ricky said as he was putting on a pair of jeans. He then looked up at Amy while he facet them. "Why you wanted to do something?"**_

_**Amy slipped off the bed as she walked up to Ricky slipping her hands on his chest.**_

"_**Yea I want to go look at some new colors and fabrics for the curtains," Amy said with puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**Come on Amy you know I'm not into that stuff, how come you can't go with your girls I'm pretty sure they would be more help to you then I would." Ricky said as he backed away from Amy a little looking back in the closet for a shirt.**_

"_**Because I want you to go with me," Amy said pleading to Ricky as he tried his best to get out of not going, he really didn't get a joy out of house decorating.**_

"_**Here," Ricky said walking over to the pants he wore from the night before, which rested on a chair. He picked them up digging into the pocket displaying a knot of money. "I don't know how ever much is there but that should be enough to take care of what you need to get." Ricky said trying to hand her the money.**_

"_**No," Amy said shoving his hand away.**_

"_**Fine you don't have to take the money." Ricky said about to put the money back in his pocket when Amy hurried and snatch it out his hands.**_

"_**No that's not what I meant," Amy said laughing as she balled the money up in her hands, he laughed with her as he walked back over towards the closet grapping a simply black tee as he prepared to put it on.**_

"_**I really want you to come with me," Amy said trying to plead with Ricky again.**_

"_**Woman what more do you want from me, you took my body, my money," Ricky said walking up to Amy with a smirk as Amy walked backwards till she finally was against the wall.**_

"_**Your time, and more time and more time," Amy said smiling up at him as he laughed at her. He rubbed the back of his neck as he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one.**_

"_**Ok after I meet the guys I will be here to get you," Ricky said leaning over Amy as her back still remained against the wall.**_

"_**Yay," Amy said with a smile as she cupped both of his cheeks with the palms of her hands.**_

_**At the store!**_

"_**Ok so what color do you think I should do the master bedroom?" Amy asked as they were standing in the paint aisle. Ricky looked around getting confused of all the different colors they were becoming a big blur, but he decided to roll with the color he always preferred black.**_

"_**I like black," Ricky said as he leaned on the cart.**_

"_**Black," Amy asked looking at him puzzled.**_

"_**Yea," Ricky said growing agitated.**_

"_**No black is not going to work," Amy said looking down at the paint samples that she had in her hand.**_

"_**Fine whatever," Ricky said not wanting to fight he decided he would just keep his opinions to himself and just agree with whatever it is she wanted.**_

"_**Why are you being so difficult," Amy said as she began to start walking down the aisle.**_

"_**How am I being difficult you asked me what I liked and I told you," Ricky said as he began to follow Amy down the aisle.**_

"_**I bet if I were Piper you would have more to say about the color schemes." Amy said continuing to walk as Ricky stopped dead in his tracks.**_

"_**Why are you bringing her up she has nothing to do with this."**_

"_**She has everything to do with this, the reason why you don't care is because you don't even really live with me, you live with her so I should expect for you not to care." Amy said as she now was turned around facing Ricky.**_

"_**Like I told you I didn't really want to come because I'm not good with this, I like things simple, black is simple to me. And if you must know my house that I share with Piper I didn't decorate she did and if you must know everything is black. We like it that way, she's simple." Ricky said now getting angry with Amy.**_

"_**We like it that way," Amy said with her arms folded as she mocked Ricky. "Why are you even bringing her up," Amy questioned with fire beaming in her eyes.**_

"_**I didn't you did," Ricky said basically yelling as other customers glanced at them.**_

"_**Ok time to go just drop me off at home, you're making a scene and I will not be embarrassed," Amy said dropping down the paint samples to the floor as she marched towards the exit.**_

_**Ricky gripped his hands around the handle of the shopping cart out of frustration while he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He then opened his eyes to find everyone in the store staring at him.**_

"_**What," Ricky yelled throwing his hands up and then pushing the cart away as he stormed towards the direction of Amy.**_

_**Later that night!**_

_**Amy was sitting on the couch in the living room trying to watch First 48 but her mind was lost in thoughts of Ricky. The fight they had earlier was still on her mind, and the fact that he just dropped her off and hasn't called since was rested even heavier on her mind. All she could do is think that he was with Piper. Even though that was his wife it still made her sick to her stomach at the thought of them. Just then she heard keys jingling and then the front door opened. Amy still remained sitting on the couch because she knew it was Ricky he was the only person other than her who had keys to the house. She hurried up and reached for the magazine off the table so she could look busy. She heard Ricky footsteps come closer as he called out her name. She decided not to answer and still play as if she was upset with him. She heard him first go in the kitchen and put something down on the table as he then walked down the hall and came into the living room. He had something in his hand as he came and sat down on the couch next to her. Amy still kept her head down acting as if she was reading a magazine.**_

"_**You didn't hear me calling you," Ricky said as he nudges her leg a little bit.**_

"_**Yea but I figure you would find me." Amy said now turning a page in the magazine.**_

"_**Stop it," Ricky said looking away from Amy.**_

"_**Stop what," Amy said finally looking up from her magazine.**_

"_**Stop acting like your still mad and most of all stop acting like your reading that magazine that you just grabbed two seconds ago before I walked in." Ricky said smiling.**_

_**Amy threw the magazine on the table as she leaned back on the couch.**_

"_**I actually was reading that magazine."**_

"_**Then why did you stop."**_

"_**Because you made your presence known," Amy said giving him an evil glare.**_

"_**You missed my presence," Ricky said looking at Amy.**_

"_**No I didn't," Amy said staring straight ahead with a slight smirk.**_

"_**I know you did, you probably was sitting up her letting your mind get the best of you, thinking sorts of all crazy things," Ricky said as he move his hand towards Amy's arm.**_

"_**I wasn't I promise you," Amy said with a slight smile as her arms remained folded.**_

"_**Will l am not afraid to admit that I am sorry and that I had missed you," Ricky said now grabbing Amy's arm bringing her closer to him, he then reached on the opposite side of him for this book that he sat on his lap.**_

"_**Now I got this book of paint samples, I figured we can go through it, you know together, we got all night I brought some coffee and donuts that's on the kitchen table. We can just go through and pick everything you won't for the house down to the buttons on the remote." Ricky said flipping through the book, As Amy smiled out of excitement.**_

"_**Really," Amy asked looking up at Ricky.**_

"_**Yea come let's get started," Ricky said trying to get Amy to pay attention.**_

"_**Ok but just promise me nothing black, this is our home were not mourning here," Amy said with a smile as Ricky laughed.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Amy smiled to herself as she thought of that bittersweet moment, the times when their arguments could be forgiven. When all she needed was a simple sorry and everything would go back to what it was before.

Amy shook her thoughts away as she concentrated on the three different shades of blue that rested in her hand.

…

Ricky was sound asleep when he heard the ringing of his phone, He retrieve his phone off the nightstand as he pulled his body up into a sitting position. He looked to the side of him where Piper laid asleep.

Ricky looked back down at his phone as it showed restricted caller, He looked back at the night stand to see it was 4 in the morning. He was wondering who could be calling this late and restricted at that as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ricky said waiting for a response.

On the other side of the phone Amy laid in bed with her phone to her ear, hearing his voice made her heart shuttered… she missed him.

"Hello," Ricky said again as the other person on the line still remained quiet. Ricky looked back at Piper to make sure she was sleep when he whispered.

"Amy… is this you,"

Amy gasped as tears escaped her eyes, she didn't want to talk to him just yet. She just wanted to hear his voice. Ricky knew it was her from the gasp he heard.

"I miss you I never stopped loving you." Ricky said wanting Amy to know how he felt and still feels for her.

Amy still remained silent as she listen to him confess his love for her.

She slid the phone from her ear as she ended the call.

She sat up in her bed as the sun had finally roused and whispered to herself.

"I love you too Ricky."

Ricky saw that Amy hung up once he pulled the phone from his ear. Amy didn't have to say anything he knew it was her, which meant she still cared.

He slipped out of bed leaving out the bedroom and then down the steps, there wasn't no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep.

Piper watched as Ricky left out the room he never even notice that she was awake…

A tear escaped her eyes, but not because Ricky told Amy he loved her, but because of the fact that Amy was gradually making her return into Ricky's life which meant.

Piper and Ricky were coming to an abrupt ending.

…

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok that was Chapter 3 guys what do you all think?**_

_**I love all of your reviews and I swear they give mw motivation to write quicker…**_

_**But thank you guys who read my stories.**_


	4. Not Just A Summer Love!

As Ricky stood in the elevator waiting for his stop he thought about how he hated hospitals. But he sucked it up for Ben's sake. He makes these weekly trips at least twice out the week to see his friend and every time he leaves he feels as worse as he came. He hated seeing Ben this way but he knew if it was the other way around Ben would do everything he could for him.

The elevator doors open as Ricky stepped out he pass the front desk of nurses and doctors on his way towards Ben's room. Outside Ben's door were Ronnie and Dave two guards hired to watch after Ben.

"Hey fellas," Ricky said walking up to the two men.

"Hey boss how's everything?" Ronnie asked.

"Livable, I can't complain. But keep up the good work," Ricky said to both men before opening the door to Ben's room. When he walked in he heard the beeping of the monitors as usual but he was surprised to see that someone else was there. Ricky remained at the door wondering if he should stay or come back another time. Before he could decide the person made the decision for him.

"You don't have to leave Ricky," The person said standing to their feet.

"I know I just thought I would give you two a minute, I know you haven't seen him in a long time," Ricky said walking a little bit closer.

"I been here for a good hour now and I actually was hoping I ran into you, come on have a seat," The person said pointing at the seat beside him. Ricky agreed as he walked over and took a seat, the person then took the seat beside Ricky. They both were lost in thoughts not knowing what to say or how the other must be feeling.

"Look Leo I know your angry and I know your upset with me-," Ricky said before he was cut off.

"I'm not upset with you Ricky, at first I was I can't even lie and say I wasn't but that's no excuse for my actions. I haven't seen or spoke to my son in five years because he chooses a certain lifestyle. And I had blamed you for introducing him to this lifestyle. Ben was a kid who felt like he never belonged until he met you and Jack. He told me one day that he finally had friends, real friends. And I was happy for my son and then when he met Adrian I was even happier for him. He said he couldn't believe a girl like her even found him attractive." Leo said laughing to Ricky as he continued. "But I was so upset with Ben when he decided to follow you guys into this lifestyle of drugs and crime. But I was even more upset with you because he wanted to be just like you. And for a long time I believe that's the reason why he did it. But I now know Ben is his own individual he was the one who made this choice for his life, I can't be mad at you for that."

Ricky honestly didn't know what to say as he sat in the chair with his foot tapping the floor, because for years now he even blamed himself for Ben and his dad not talking.

"You know Ricky when you boys use to work for me, Ben was never interested in my business he just did it because I made him, but I looked at you and I could tell you enjoyed it. Why did you choose this life for yourself? Leo questioned Ricky. Ricky stared up at Leo not really sure how to answer this question because it was true he was good at the butcher shop but his heart wasn't in it.

"I don't know I guess I always knew this was what I was going to do. When I was working the butcher shop I was just killing time until I came up with the perfect plan and everything change for me. Many people won't understand why I choose this lifestyle but it's in my blood, I'm good at many things but I'm the best at this." Leo leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath he couldn't even argue with Ricky because like Ben he made his own decisions in life, but he couldn't say he didn't worry for him. Because he really did look at Ricky like a second son, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Ricky looked over at Ben; he was in his normal state. Tubes hanging in and out of his nose as he survived off a life support. It hurt his heart to even think that Ben wouldn't pull through this so he didn't, he believed in fate and time. It wasn't Ben's time,he honestly believed that he would pull through.

"Leo promise me you won't take Ben off just yet." Ricky said while still keeping his attention on Ben.

Leo waiting a few seconds before he spoke, he had all faith in Ben but he was torn. This may just be it for Ben; he might not ever come back from this. But then again how could he just let go of his son.

"He's going to come back from this I know he will, he just needs time." Ricky said patting Leo's back as he stood."

"I'm going to keep him on as long as it takes," Leo said as he stood up next to Ricky.

"Alright well I think I'm about to get going, it was nice seeing you Leo." Ricky said with slight smile.

"You too don't be a stranger," Leo said handed Ricky his card. "

"I won't see you later," Ricky said slipping the card in his pocket as he walked out Ben's hospital room. He really was surprised to see Leo but he was glad he did, because his conscious was finally free. He no longer carried that pain is heart for Ben and his father's relationship.

…

"She called him last night," Piper said to Grace and Adrian as they all sat in Graces living room. Grace was drinking hot chocolate while she scrolled through her twitter list on her phone. Adrian sat opposite of her eating spinach dip. They both looked up at Piper who was sitting on the couch opposite of them. She sat with her legs crossed as she twirled her fingers through her hair.

"Who that girl Amy?" Adrian asked while still managing to chew.

"Yea of course who else would I be talking about?" Piper said looking at Adrian dumbfounded. Adrian and Piper became back cool after Ben's accident. Adrian needed all the support she can get and Piper was one of the ones who was there for her.

"Ok look I was just making sure, no need to snap at me." Adrian said defensively.

"Ok calm down lady bugs," Grace said looking between Piper and Adrian. "How do you know she called him did he tell you?" Grace asked now focusing her full attention on Piper.

"No he didn't tell me, I heard him on the phone this morning around four am. She didn't speak but he said Amy I know this is you and he then went on to say how much he missed and loved her." Piper said making annoying

"Wait a minute so he said this next to you in the bed?" Adrian asked digesting all the information Piper said.

"Yea I guess he didn't think I was woke, and then I heard him hang up the phone and get out the bed. I didn't say anything to him because I know he loves and care about Amy. I accept that but I really thought we could get back to how things use to be." Piper said shaking her head to the thought of losing Ricky again.

"Piper I love you so that's why I am telling you this you need to let go of Ricky," Grace said sympathetically to Piper.

Piper looked at Grace as if she was speaking Japanese.

"I can't just let him go; Ricky is all that I know. I don't even know how to be with anyone else." Piper said as Adrian and Grace glanced at each other.

"If you don't let go Piper Ricky is only going to hurt you even more. You said it yourself that you know he is in love with another woman. Why settle for a constellation prize when you can have the trophy." Adrian said while looking at Piper seriously, Piper said no words as her brain was full of memories of Ricky.

"I use to be his trophy, and I know what it feels like to be loved by him and I know what it feels like to not be. I don't ever want to be not loved by him, so like I told you guys before if I have to settle as a constellation prize then I am going to rejoice in my victory." Piper said standing to her feet as she grabbed her keys of the table and her purse off the couch.

"Why are you leaving?" Grace asked Piper as she sat a mug down on the table.

"Because I just want to be alone," Piper said walking towards the front door.

"Should we run after her," Grace ask turning towards Adrian.

"No she wants us to tell her what she wants to hear. And we can't do that so she's going to go to somebody who can," Adrian said as she heard the front door slam.

…

Ricky didn't want to go home his mind was still puzzled over the phone call he receive from Amy. Just when he thought he could let her go , she made it so much harder for him to let go. He pulled up to a place where only Amy and him knew, it was a beach house that set right off the ocean. He took her there that summer they met…

He needed to feel close to her…

He put his car in parked and climbed out walking up to the front door. He fumbled with his keys as he came across the key that unlocked the door. Once inside he took a deep breath throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. He then walked around the house making sure everything was how they left it. He stooped in his tracks once he came across the den, the room they spent most of their time. He decided to pour himself a drink as he walked over towards the bar. This was the room when he realized he loved Amy, what was once just a casual fling turned into an unexpected love affair…

_**Flashback**_

**_Ricky was standing near the bar as Amy laughed drunkenly, He laughed to himself because he had never seen Amy in her drunken state before. She twirled in circles before hitting her foot on the end table and collapsing onto the couch in pain, which was quickly followed by clumsy laughter. Ricky turned around with his drink in his hand, he laughed at the sight of her. Her once shy demeanor was now one of care free. _**

**_Ricky took a sip of his drink and placed it back on the counter. He then grabbed a cigar out the box that was also located on the counter. He lit it with a match and inhaled the smoke…_**

**_He heard Amy approaching him as he turned back around._**

**"_Shotgun," She said with a smile as she fell into Ricky wrapping her arms around his waist._**

**"_You don't even smoke," Ricky said looking down at Amy._**

**"_I didn't really drink either," Amy said with a smirk to Ricky as he thought about it and agreed._**

**_He took another puff of the cigar while Amy moved her head closer towards his. He bent his head down so there lips were only inches away from touching. He then blew the smoke into her mouth as she inhaled. She coughs a little bit while Ricky shook his head._**

**"_I told you, you not a smoker and plus you're a good girl I want to keep you that way," Ricky said smiling as he watch Amy continue to cough._**

**"_Good girls have tried everything at least once," Amy said finally able to breathe._**

**"_Come here, you ok?" Ricky asked Amy as he pulled her closer to him. _**

**"_Yes I feel so good right now, just free from everything," Amy said while throwing her arms in the air._**

**"_I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you." Ricky said with a smirk while he blew smoke the air._**

**"_And I am starting to think I am a good influence on you, so I guess we even each other out." Amy said as she pulled away from Ricky walking towards the table where a shot glass was._**

**"_Another round please," Amy said while walking back over towards Ricky._**

**_Ricky grabbed the glass from Amy as he turned back towards the bar and began to pour her a glass of white Remy._**

**"_You don't think you had enough," Ricky said turning back towards Amy handing her the glass._**

**"_Nope," Amy said putting the glass to her lips and tilting her head backwards disposing all of the continents that once was in the glass._**

**_She placed it back on the counter as Ricky stared at her._**

**"_What," Amy asked with a smile on her face as Ricky turned around putting his cigar out on the ashtray._**

**"_I'm really not good for you," Ricky said turning back around as Amy walked back over towards the couch._**

**"_I decide what's good and not good for me." Amy said now sitting down on the couch._**

**"_Alright cheers to that," Ricky said as he drunk the remaining liquor that rested in his glass."_**

**"_Come sit with me," Amy begged Ricky as she remained seated on the couch. He sat his empty glass on the bar as he abided by her request. Amy smiled at him as he sat next to her. She then scooted towards him placing her head on his chest as he then stroked her hair._**

**"_I'm feeling sleepy," Amy said from the effects of the alcohol._**

**"_Rest your eyes then," Ricky said as he kissed the top of Amy's forehead. Amy was about to do just that when she felt an overwhelming sensation of nausea take hold of her body. She jumped up off of Ricky as she ran towards the bathroom. Ricky knew it was going to happen he was actually surprised it took so long. Amy couldn't handle that much liquor and she had defiantly went beyond her limits tonight._**

**"_Ugh," Amy said as she returned back to the couch where Ricky sat. Ricky held his arms out for her as she fell into them. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she began to blame Ricky._**

**"_Why would you let me drink so much?" Amy said while slightly hitting Ricky's chest._**

**"_Don't blame me I tried to warn you," Ricky said laughing as he looked down at Amy._**

**_Amy continued to lay her head on Ricky chest as she began to mouthed drunkenly off at the mouth._**

**"_You want kids?" Amy asked Ricky as he played with her hair._**

**"_Yea one day," Ricky said as he tried to shake thoughts of Piper out his head._**

**"_I'm going to give you babies."_**

**"_You don't want to give me babies; you might meet a guy that you might like better than me."_**

**"_No I won't."_**

**"_How can you be so certain?"_**

**"_I feel it, I know it."_**

**"_So you're going to give me babies?"_**

**"_Yea I am going to give you lots of babies."_**

**_Ricky started to laugh as Amy hit his chest._**

**"_Stop laughing I'm serious."_**

**"_Ok, ok I'm sorry."_**

**"_Don't freak out about what I said and leave me stranded in the morning."_**

**"_How could I ever, I'll just blame it on the alcohol."_**

**"_Yea blame it on the alcohol." Amy said laughing a little as she couldn't fight the urge to close her eyes anymore, within five minutes she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms._**

**_Ricky stared at her as he felt his heart growing for her… At that moment he realized that he was falling in love with the woman that lay right before him. He bent down and kissed the side of her cheek as he said the words…_**

**"_I love you."_**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He wondered that day when he told Amy for the first time that he loved her, did she hear him?

He guesses he would never know…

He just had to find a way to let go of what could have been and accept what is.

…

_**Author's Note**_

My God yall is the best I swear I was trying my best to hurry and come with a chapter for you guys. I never felt so honored and excited to keep writing. I mean if I never in life produce a book in life I am just so thankful for these experiences, Thank you guys.

Ok so now that I done just poured my heart out to you guys, how are you enjoying chapter four…

Please continue to review and please go and Favorite and Follow my story also…

But please continue to read guys and thanks for all the reviews really.


	5. By His Side!

Adrian was standing over Ben as she stroked the side of his face; she hated seeing him in this condition. She felt it was partially her fault because she ignited the flame that was already lit.

She turned their feud from business to something personal. So now whenever Mike felt threated he would go after Ben.

Adrian couldn't help but feel sorry for Mike because she understood where his anger resulted from. As crazy as he was she really was the only one who understood him. And he loved that about her, she was the only woman that captivated his heart.

And in a strange way he captivated hers to. But Ben would always hold the primary spot.

The love she had for each of them was different nothing similar. They both were to different men who just so happen to share a common interest…. Her

She hated the fact that she even felt sorry for Mike, because she hated him for what he did to Ben. But a part of her still wanted to hope that there was some good in him. She hoped that some type of humanity lied behind those dark brown eyes.

Staring at Ben she always admired the good in him, no matter what his occupation was his heart always remained good. He was such a good man that just had to come across her, deep down inside she always knew that he was too good for her. But yet and still she went after him because she wanted him, she was just that selfish.

It's sad that his downfall had to be loving her.

….

Amy laid in bed as sleep became her, her mind was now in a transition of thoughts but a memory plunged into her mind that she had no choice but to relive again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The sun was no longer visible as my eyes fluttered open; my heart grew with satisfaction as I watch him sleeping beside me. I didn't want to wake him nor did I want to move. I heard his phone begin to ring as I cursed at whoever was calling because I didn't want this moment to disappear. But strangely he didn't hear his phone he remain sleeping peacefully. I wondered who was invading his dreams, or was he even dreaming?**_

_**I wish we could remain this way forever…**_

_**Him laying safe and sound next to me… **_

_**I wouldn't have to worry if he's ok when my calls would go unanswered or when he was with Piper while I remained at home mind in a daze of his absence. But that isn't life and soon I would be destined for those lonely worried nights… when he was no longer in my presence.**_

_**But no matter what the situation I would always be his and I would always remain by his side, even when I'm not physically there, I would remain by his side. **_

_**I took a deep breath as I turned over in the bed; I was now staring at the celling. Just the thought of not having him in my life burned my heart just as much as the tear burned my cheek that escaped my eye at that moment…**_

_**Things are changing between Ricky and I, I am no longer able to just walk away from him. He now has a pull on my heart that is now tugging at my soul. I'm now having no regards for my conscious or what is right or wrong…**_

_** And I wouldn't change anything, not the way we meant or how I found out I wasn't the only woman in his life. This man was in my life for a reason… And I love him, I love him, I love him.**_

_**I felt the sheets shift from body as I turned over in looked at him, His eyes were partially open as he squinted at me, I smiled slightly as I reached up to touch his face. He looked down at his watch and looked back up at me and said,**_

"_**It's four in the morning why are you up?"**_

"_**I don't know," I said still smiling at him.**_

"_**You can't sleep," he asked while pulling strands of hair out my face.**_

"_**No I can, but I think I just enjoyed the moment of watching you sleep."**_

_**He raised his eye brows as he smiled.**_

"_**You enjoy watching me sleep?"**_

"_**Yea until you woke up, now not so much," I said as I began to laugh.**_

"_**Me waking up is the best part," He said while staring at me as he grabbed me even closer.**_

"_**Don't flatter yourself," I said now with his lips inches away from my lips. He gave me smirk as he attacked my lips with his. A fire was building between our bodies that needed to burn. My heart began to beat excessively between every kiss and every second his hands would invade a place on my body. It didn't matter that he was once their hours ago…**_

_**The sheets still had the scent from our last encounter when he ripped them away from my body.**_

_**I sunk into ecstasy once again when he left my lips and traveled to the inner creases of my neck, I shivered as his tongue traveled from the top of my neck to the beginning of my shoulders. I begged for him as I felt the desire for him taking over my body. The only thing that was stopping us from exploring each other was his own selfish need to see me squirming under his control.**_

"_**Stop it," I begged Ricky as he looked up at my face.**_

"_**Stop what," He asked with a smile as he traced my face with his eyes.**_

"_**Teasing me," I manage to say with my constant need for him building even more inside of me.**_

"_**But that makes it so much more interesting." He said while biting my earlobe, He then parted my legs with his hand as he pulled himself on top of me.**_

"_**Am I what you want," He asked staring me in my eyes.**_

"_**Yes you're all I want," I said staring back at him I then arched my back and let out somewhat of a silent moan when he invaded my body with his manhood … between breaths and deep penetrating kisses. I became lost in a world of Ricky. With every stroke and thrust I became even more deep and in love with him.**_

…

_**Moments later they were both wrapped in each other's arms. Amy squeezed him tight because she knew in a couple of hours this moment would soon fade.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Ricky asked looking down at Amy noticing her change demeanor.**_

"_**Yea… I'm just enjoying this moment of you." Amy said still laying on Ricky's chest as she remained in deep thought.**_

"_**What are you thinking about?"**_

"_**You," Amy said glancing up at Ricky.**_

"_**What about me?" **_

"_**What if something happen to you?"**_

"_**Why would you think something would happen to me?"**_

"_**Come on I know what you do Ricky… your far from a saint."**_

"_**Yea and," Ricky questioned**_

"_**Someone could harm you."**_

"_**Death happens to everybody no matter what that's something you can't avoid."**_

"_**Yea but it's likely that you'll meet it sooner."**_

"_**Amy I have been living this life for many years before we ever meant of course some day's may be a little challenging then other's but trust me I know how to protect myself, I'm untouchable."**_

"_**No one is untouchable,"**_

"_**I am." Ricky said whispering in Amy's ear as she closed her eyes hoping that statement would remain true.**_

"_**I just want you to know that I love you Ricky no matter what, I love you. And I know you can't give me forever so I will cherish you just for what you're able to give me."**_

"_**Why wouldn't I be able to give you forever?"**_

"_**Because you're married to her and no matter what she would always come first in your life, you say you're going to leave her but you're not. You're a selfish man and you want us both. I know you love me but you love her to and a part of you will feel always obligated to her. And I have no choice but to be honest with myself. I know you would never choose me in the end."**_

"_**You're tired go to sleep ok,"**_

"_**Don't do that, I'm a big girl you don't have to play make believe… But I feel sorry for any man that will love me after you, because they would never have my heart fully. Apart of it will be lost with you, wherever you are, whoever you love. I will always love you. I will always be by your side, always" Amy said leaning down over Ricky as he remained laying staring up at her.**_

"_**I'm not going to leave you Amy." Ricky said now touching the side of her face with one single finger. As one single tear escaped from each of there eyes.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Amy jumped up out of bed heart beating rapidly from the dream she had just had. It wasn't weird that she dreamed of Ricky but usually these dreams weren't real, it was usually her imagination.

But this dream was actually a moment they shared, she walked to her kitchen where she needed a glass of water, she closed her eyes tight feeling that something wasn't right. She wanted to call him just to hear his voice and that would be conformation that he was ok.

She went back in her room and grabbed her phone off her night stand; she dialed the familiar number as she pressed the phone against her ear.

…

Ricky had just arrived at the club it was a Friday night which meant a good night for business. He was headed towards his office never paying attention to the black figure that accompanied him inside.

He walked into the office and over towards his desk where paper work laid across, he could have sworn he put these papers away. He thought maybe Jack had come in earlier that day he made a note to confront him about his forgetfulness.

Ricky mind was all over the place, that he didn't even notice the person behind him.

Just then he heard the ringing of his phone, he pulled it from out his pocket where he saw it was a private caller in other words Amy.

"Hello," Ricky said answering his phone as Amy listened on the other line. She smiled to herself because he was ok…

"Amy," Ricky said as Amy did what she learn to do best... remain silent.

Just then Ricky was struck with multiple bullets in the back; Amy heard the pain in his voice as she no longer was able to keep silent. She screamed Ricky's name as tears collected in her eyes, Ricky's phone slipped out of his hand crashing to the floor. As Ricky fell beside it he closed his eyes in pain as the person stood over him.

The person stood feeling satisfied with what they accomplished.

They stepped over Ricky's body careful not to get any blood on their shoes as they left out the back entrance of Blue Madonna.

Ricky phone still lay beside him; he could still hear Amy yelling his name…

A smirk spread across his face satisfied that he heard her voice.

"Amy," He whispered as his mind went blank to thoughts of her as her voice replayed in his mind…

_**I feel sorry for any man that will love me after you, because they would never have my heart fully. Apart of it will be lost with you, wherever you are, whoever you love. I will always love you. **_

_**And I will always be by your side **_

_**ALWAYS….**_

And she was…

….

"Why did you ask me here?" Mike asked as he walked into the office of his cousin Damon.

"Well hello to you to cousin," Damon said with a smile as Mike walked closer to his desk.

"Get to the point why I am here?" Mike asked staring at Damon coldly.

"So much for the family bonding," Damon laughed out loud as he sat down in his office chair.

"Have a seat," Damon said pointing at the chair that Mike stood next to.

"I don't have much time," Mike said turning down his invitation.

"Well then I will make this quick, I killed your brother." Damon said with no remorse for taking his own cousin's life.

Mike screwed up his face as he digested the words Damon proclaimed.

"I told you I would handle it."

"Come on Mike, you were never going to handle him. Somebody had to do it," Damon said jumping to his feet.

"How do you know he's dead?" Mike asked not believing Ricky was really dead.

"Because my man watched as he took his last breath, he's gone. You're lucky I didn't kill him sooner." Damon taunted as he stared at Mike.

"That wasn't your call to make," Mike shouted as he slammed his hands down on the desk that was between them.

"Wow did I strike a nerve," Damon asked with a devilish grin.

Damon had no words as he slammed his fits repeatedly into Damon's desk."

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you, you may perhaps break a bone." Damon said carelessly as he watched his cousin afflict pain on his self.

Mike clenched his fist as his face was frozen with so much pain, he honestly didn't understand why he was in so much pain. But a part him was morning for a brother he hated.

But as the saying goes to hate somebody you have to love them to begin with.

….

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you guys for all your support for reading my story… Sorry it took me so long to update but I was swamped with homework!**_

_**But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter continue to read please I promise I won't disappoint you guys.**_

YOU ARE THE BEST…

And I will finish all my stories that's a promise.

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING..

And follow me on Twitter Guys Solaysh


	6. Flying High!

"Oh my god Ricky please pick up." Amy said out loud as she dialed his number continuously, still there was no answer. She wondered how there call even got disconnected. Amy could not bring herself to calm down as she stood in the middle of her living room floor. She was so far away and knew that he needed her at that moment. She didn't know if her child's father was dead or alive. She walked through her house frantically as her hands trembled. She didn't know who to call as people ran through her mind. Jack popped in her head as she searched through her contacts for his number, as she passed through the J's she realized that Jack number wasn't ever programed in her new phone, and neither was Ben. She then begin to panic again as she thought of someone else to call when Kai came to mind, she was sure to be able to get in contact with Jack or at least know where he is. She found Kai's number in her recent call list, she then press talk and pressed her phone against her ear.

…

Kai had just finished doing a double at work today when she plopped down on her bed; she stared straight ahead at the celling. It felt good to finally be off her feet she thought when instantly her phone started to ring. She was a little annoyed because honestly she didn't feel like moving. If she could just close her eyes and go to sleep at that very moment she would have. But she dragged her body off her bed as she stood to her feet; she walked over towards her dresser where her purse was. She looked inside her messy purse as the ringing became clearer; she finally managed to come across her phone as she notices it was Amy who was calling. But by the time she went to answer Amy had already hung up. She decided to call her back as she sat back down on her bed and began taking off her shoes.

"Kai," Amy said answering on the first ring, Kai instantly picked up on the panic in Amy's voice as she grew concern.

"Hey Amy is everything ok, nothing's wrong with the baby is it?" Kai asked now alert as she felt her tiredness disappear.

"No it's not the baby, it's Ricky. Do you know where Jack is?" Amy asked feeling as if she didn't have much time. Ricky could be taking his last breath as they spoke.

"Yea earlier he said he was going to the club to meet up with Ricky and that he would see me later, wait what's wrong with Ricky. When did you speak with him?" Kai asked confused, the last time she spoke with Amy. Ricky and her were nowhere close to talking buddies.

"He was shot I don't know if he is ok or not I just heard the shots," She heard Amy begin to cry as she explained what happen moments ago.

"Oh my god," Kai said to herself as she now was standing while pulling her hair out her face, she wasted no time as she searched for Jacks number, clinking Amy in on three-way. Both of the girls waited for him to answer but he didn't. Kai called two more times and still no answer…

"Ok now I am even more worried," Kai said now worried not just if Ricky was ok but the condition Jack may be in. She couldn't understand why Jack wasn't answering his phone.

"This cannot be happing," Amy said on the other end of the line. Amy and Kai were both thinking hard wondering what they could do, Kai still didn't have a car and even though Jack begged her to let him buy her one she still didn't accept it, she never wanted him to think she was using him or for him to think she needed him financially. But now she kind of regretted hearing Amy cry on the phone begging for someone to rush to Ricky's aide. Just then she heard her doorbell ring.

"Hold on Amy, This may be Jack." Kai said rushing out her room and into the living room. She opened the front door without looking who it was. Once she laid eyes on the person her body went into a shook.

….

On the other side of town Ashley had actually decided to indulge in company, she sat amongst a group of people she had met while going to school. Of course they enjoyed the same thing she did but there drug choice was a little different.

She watched as Rebecca poured a line of cocaine on the table and then snorted it with her left nostril. Ashley looked on a little skeptical but curious, she never did coke before but she had grown use to what she consumed on a daily basis, she needed something different.

"Here your turn," She heard the guy Matt say as he poured a line on the table for her.

Ashley stared at first wondering how did she get here, a functioning heroin addict and soon to be cocaine lover…

She held her right nostril as she snorted through her left…

The cocaine hit her like flying bullets…

She was now falling more in love, with this drug as every second pass.

They always say the first hit was the best, and it defiantly was…

She thinks she may even change her drug of choice…

…

So you still want to open tonight," Jack asked as Ricky sat in the chair in the office with his shirt unbutton revealing his bullet proof vest. He had blood still gradually escaping his shoulder from the only shot his body endured.

"Of course this is no reason not to make money," Ricky said as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Fine with me," Jack said walking around, "So you couldn't tell who it was."

"Nope but I think I know it was, and you do to."

"Who Mike?"

"If he really wanted me dead he would have reacted before now."

"Ben is lying in a hospital bed," Jack said bringing Ricky back to reality of what type of person Mike really is.

"Yea and that was mostly out of spite, if he really wanted me dead then I would be, maybe. You know how he feels about Adrian I think he may love the girl, and his emotions got the best of him and he reacted very stupidly. And I promise he will pay for that. But he had nothing to do with today..." Ricky said now inhaling the smoke from his cigar.

"How do you know that, maybe he was just waiting to catch you alone with no guards and no witnesses?

"Because he would have done the job himself, he wouldn't send some rookie…He would want to know that I really dead."

"I guess it makes sense, but if he didn't do it than who."

"Damon…"

"Damon the last we heard he was down in Mexico."

"Well I have a feeling he's back in town."

"Y'all sure have a way with family bounding."

"Right… the perfect homecoming," Ricky smiled at Jack as he poured himself another glass of scotch.

….

Amy was now back where she began as she looked over at the clock; it was now 12:00 am meaning it was 9:00 o'clock there. It had been forty five minutes since she heard Ricky being shot, she didn't understand what happen to Kai, all she knew was that she hung up on her. She tried calling her numerous times but still no answer, so she gave up on her.

Amy sat on her bed as the T.V was playing, she contemplated her next move as she thought about what she was about to do long and hard. She had no other choice, she couldn't deal without knowing if Ricky was ok or not.

She needed to see for herself…

She walked over towards her lap top that sat on her desk in her room as she logged on to the internet; she needed to be on the first slight to California.

But while she did that she also needed to place a call…

….

Piper was walking down the steps with her phone in hand. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt a vibration in her hand, she looked down at her phone to see someone was calling her from a 212 area code. She stared at her phone for a moment trying to figure out who could be calling her, she really wasn't the type of person who just answered the phone if she didn't know who they were. She continued on her path towards the kitchen thinking it may be a bill collector so she decided not to answer.

She walked into the kitchen where Hines was preparing dinner.

"Hey," Piper said approaching Hines while he cut up onions.

"How's your evening Mrs. Piper?" Hines asked with a smile as he continued his preparations.

"Alright for the most part," Piper said taking her attention from him and back to her phone that started to vibrate again. There it was 212 area code again. She pressed talk and put the phone to her ear as she started to walk out the kitchen again.

"Hello," Piper said answering the phone.

"Is this Piper?" A female voice asked.

"Yea who is this?" Piper asked trying to place the voice.

"It's Amy look Piper I don't know if you or Ricky talk or whatever but he may be hurt, I couldn't get in contact with Jack so if you're wondering why I'm calling you that's the reason." Piper body was frozen as she listened to the words Amy said.

"Wait hold on when did you talk to Ricky?" Piper said feeling jealousy arise in her heart.

"I'm telling you that Ricky could possibly be hurt and you're asking me when I talk to him, Look Piper just put on your shoes and go to the club. And see if he's alright and when you know something please call me back." Amy said hanging up the phone the other end as she packed her bags with anything she could find her plane was leaving in forty five minutes and she had no time to waste.

Piper ran upstairs to her room where she slid on a pair of gym shoes and a hoody. She ran back downstairs grabbing her purse and keys of the living room table and out the door she went.

…...

"What do you want Mike?" Kai asked as they both stood in the middle of her living room.

"That's how you greet you brother, what has been like six months since I last saw you." Mike said while staring at Kai. Kai didn't respond as she stood looking at him with her arms folded.

"No brotherly love?" Mike said with his arms extended.

"You know nothing about being a brother so don't use that word to loosely."

"Ok your right I don't, but any who now that we got that understood maybe you can clarify to me how you are now suppose to be dating Jack?

"Why are you worried about who I'm dating?"

"Because I happen to not like him if you don't remember I tried to kill him, wait you were in on it weren't you?"

"What is your point?"

"My point is you don't need to be with him, you know I think it would be real unfortunate if he knew you were the one helped me baby sis." Mike said with a smirk.

"What do you want from me?" Kai said feeling defeated, she knew she couldn't trust Mike and it wouldn't take him no time to go running his mouth.

"I'm flatter you would ask that, but I don't want anything. From what I hear Ricky is dead."

"He's not dead where did you hear that from, wait did you have something to do with this?"

"This time actually no, but you say he isn't dead?"

"I haven't heard nor had anyone confirm anything so I don't believe what I hear."

"So you don't want to believe that your other new found brother is dead, I understand." Mike said walking pass her as he picked up a picture of Kai and her mother.

"What are you talking about Mike?" Kai asked staring at him; she thought he must have been high at the moment because he wasn't making any sense.

"Oh that's right neither one of you know." Mike said still overlooking the picture.

"Know what, what are you trying to say that Ricky is my brother?" Kai asked staring at the back of him.

"Let's just say your mom wasn't the only mistress," Mike said putting the picture back down of Kai and her mother.

"Why are you just now telling me this, how long have you known this?

"Basically all my life and I didn't tell because I just didn't want to."

"But his last name is Underwood?"

"His moms last name."

Kai walked around the living room in circles, all of this was new to her.

"So are there any other siblings out there that I need to know about." Kai asked feeling a little rage in her heart.

"None that I know of."

"And why are you telling me this now Mike, after all this time why now?"

"No reason, I just thought you would like to know."

"Yea I would have liked to known the day I found out about you, but I know you Mike and I know there is always a reason to the things you do. You didn't just so happen to pop up over here for a friendly chat.

"Believe what you want to believe."

"You know what I believe, I believe that you heard about Ricky being shot and you wanted to find out if he was ok or not?"

"Then you're thinking too good of me."

"No I'm not you were worried about him…," Kai said as Mike looked away from her. "Hmm I guess it's some type of love in that stone cold heart of yours after all." Kai said just above a whisper.

"Wow… I am a part of a family where two brothers want to kill each other, a cousin who wants to kill them both… oh and let me not forget I tried to kill my boyfriend." Kai said as she walked back towards her bedroom.

"Welcome to the Venzino blood line," Mike yelled leaving out the same door he came in.

….

"Somebody just tried to kill you and all you can think about is how you heard Amy's voice," Jack said to Ricky.

"I told you it was her all this time," Ricky said smiling to himself as he thought of Amy.

"You don't think she is going crazy wherever she's at, thinking you may be dead."

"I mean she called me restricted there is no one I can call her back," Ricky said lifting up his phone. When he unlocked his phone he saw he had over 32 missed calls.

"I have 32 missed calls, I didn't even know anyway was calling me," Ricky said as he notice his phone was on silent.

"Why didn't you answer your phone I have been trying to call you over like ten times," Piper yelled as she came in barging through the door."

"My phone was on silent, I'm just getting all my calls," Ricky said standing up to greet her.

"What happen to your shoulder?" Piper said referring to the wound he inflicted and hour or two ago.

"Someone tried to kill me." Ricky said looking down at her as she through her hands around his neck.

"Oh my gosh I am so glad that you're ok."

"Careful," Ricky said referring to the pressure she put on his shoulder.

Why did you come down here?" Jack asked Piper wondering why she popped up at the club, she never just popped up. Piper let go of Ricky as she faced Jack and begin to come up with a lie.

"Well I was at home when somebody called me private saying that Ricky had been shot, I knew he was here so I hurried and got here as fast I could." Piper didn't want Ricky to know that Amy called her; she didn't want him to know how much that girl really loved him. Amy didn't have to call her but she knew that she was the only person she could call besides Jack. She had put her feelings aside just for his well-being. Piper hasn't been able to do that and she was still having a hard time doing that as she stared at him. All she could think was that he would prefer Amy by his side at that very moment.

"You need to get to a hospital Ricky, I still see the bullet in your shoulder," Piper said overlooking Ricky's wound.

"You know I don't do hospitals,"

"Yea well you can't just sit here with a bullet still in your shoulder, aren't you in pain?" Piper asked taking her attention from his wound and back to his face.

"Nothing that a couple drinks can't fix."

"We are going to the hospital, I don't care what you have to say," Piper said looking up at him. Ricky new he couldn't win this fight so he didn't try.

"Alright well go wait in the car while I finish talking to Jack, Make sure David is with you," Ricky said looking down at her as she agreed. Ricky walked back over towards the desk as Piper left out the office.

"You know that was Amy that called her right?"

"Yea I know," Ricky said grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

Piper sat in her car looking through her review mirror as she searched through her recent call list for the number she was looking for, once she came a crossed it she press the call button and waited for them to answer.

…

Amy had turned off her phone as instructed to, the plane was preparing for takeoff as she sat her head against the pillow.

She had already informed Lauren what time she would be arriving and that she would need to stay with her a couple of days, until she knew everything with Ricky was fine.

She couldn't say she wasn't nervous, she hadn't seen Ricky in four months and didn't know how he was going to react to her being pregnant or the fact that she kept it away from him for so long. But soon he would know that she was pregnant with his child.

She stared out the window looking at the world beneath her feet; she couldn't believe she once was afraid of flying…

She remembered only flying once when she was a little girl, but as soon as she met Ricky all of that changed…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Oh my God, I can't believe I allowed you to get me on this plane," Amy said as she sat next to Ricky.**_

"_**You worry too much; just close your eyes soon will be in Brazil." Ricky said grabbing Amy's hand as she looked outside the window. Everything was disappearing and the fact that she could no longer make out anything scared her the most.**_

"_**I swear I didn't know you were this afraid of planes," Ricky said as he glanced over at Amy, her face was now turning pale.**_

"_**You ok?" Ricky asked with concern as he noticed her change in demeanor.**_

"_**I don't feel good," Amy said shaking her head as she covered her mouth, she begins to feel dizzy, as she attempted to stand but feel back down.**_

"_**Amy," Ricky called out to her as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Before he knew it Amy had puked all in his lap.**_

"_**Ok," Ricky said patting the back of her head.**_

"_**Sorry," Amy said feeling embarrassed as she sat up wiping her mouth.**_

"_**Yeeaa," Ricky said looking down at his lap turning up his nose.**_

"_**Towels please," Ricky said calling out to the stewardess.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

….

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys that chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it…**_

_**So Amy is headed back to Cali, how would Ricky to Amy being pregnant…**_

_**And how would Piper deal with the news.**_

_**When will someone discover Ashley drug addiction and when will Ricky find out that him and Kai are related.**_

_**And will Jack ever know that Kai was behind him getting set up…**_

_**Keep reading to find out!**_

_**And remember to keep Reviewing… and if you guys want me to continue Lustful Encounters you have to remember to review.**_

_**But I love you guys and thank you sooooo much for reading anything I write forever grateful.**_


	7. Love & War

Once the plane landed, I had mixed emotions of touching California grounds again, I was extremely exhausted as people rushed passed me in a hurry to find their luggage. I on the other hand was searching for Lauren; I was getting a little inpatient as I looked around for her. I told her what time my flight was arriving but still she was nowhere to be found.

"Amy," I heard someone yelling behind me. I turned in the direction the voice was coming from; Lauren appeared smiling ear to ear with balloons in hand.

"Hi," I squealed back as I met her half way. She through her arms around me, giving me a big bear hug.

"Lauren," I said with a screwed up face.

"Yea," She said while still squeezing me.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry," she said while pulling away from me." She then looked down at my stomach while placing her hand against it. "You not even that big, you're carrying small."

"I know that's the same thing my doctor said," I said while smacking Laurens hand away from my belly. "I don't like people touching my stomach."

"First off I'm not just people, and second I was trying to feel the baby otherwise I can less about touching you."

"Hey pregnancy woman syndrome, you'll have to excuse me," Amy said with a sarcastic smile as each of them begins to walk.

"You're really pregnant wow," Lauren said to herself.

"You knew this all this time, why are you acting as if you just found out."

"Seeing you is different from talking to you on the phone. When you left you weren't even showing now you bulging all out."

"Yea but I'm still cute, and fashionable I must add," Amy said stopping in the middle of the airport and striking a pose.

"Yea and still full of yourself let's not forget that," Lauren said looking back at Amy as she remained walking ahead of her, with balloons still in hand.

"I will ignore that last statement but what I can't ignore is how ridiculous you look walking around with these balloons in your hand who are those for?" Amy asked as she walked behind Lauren while searching for her phone in her purse.

"For my god baby of course… I wanted to welcome them back to the grounds they originated from the proper way."

"That's the most insane thing I heard," Amy said as she finally stumbled across her phone.

"Yea well anyhow how many bags did you have?" Lauren asked Amy as they had finally reached the baggage area. Lauren waited for an answer as she looked at the bags rotating; when no answer was giving she looked behind her to see Amy on the phone frozen in place.

_**You have one unheard message**_

"_**Amy this is Piper… I just was letting you know that Ricky is fine. But finally be a woman about yours and stay away from my husband. We are happy and things are finally going back to the way it use to be before you disrupted my marriage the first time… You were something Ricky could play with, he never loved you."**_

Amy listened to the voicemail with a million emotions running through her body, in a way she was consumed with relief, fulfilled with anger, and in the pit of her stomach hungered with jealousy. Her suspicious was confirmed he went back to Piper after all, in the end it seemed like he would always choose Piper.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I take it as you're still mad at me?" Ricky asked Amy as he followed out of the bar and onto the streets of California.**_

"_**Bingo…" Amy yelled but never looking back at him, hoping he would leave her alone and allow her to soak in her pain that he caused.**_

"_**We had a petty argument, I've been over it." Ricky said still following Amy as she walked in heels, faster than he could run.**_

"_**You would think you would want to slow down, it's too dangerous for you to be walking these streets alone Amy. You might be welcoming unwanted company.**_

"_**Why do you think I am walking so fast?" Amy said frustrated, she had it up to the wall with his disappointments, and disappearing acts. And most of all she had it with sharing him. **_

_**Ricky ran in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks, every way she tried to move aside from him he blocked.**_

"_**Move out my way Ricky?" Amy said staring at him.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Ricky said placing his hands on his chest.**_

"_**As always you're always sorry, I waited for you… I had on my red dress that I had bought a year ago, saving it for something special and you never showed Ricky, I had my hair done up and I had finally got down my smokey eye perfectly, do you understand how long that took?" Amy said as tears started to escape her eyes.**_

"_**Her mom was in town, what was I suppose to do, leave my wife the day her mother came in town."**_

"_**Yes, it was two of them they would have been fine," Amy spoke with venom.**_

"_**You're selfish you know that."**_

"_**I'm selfish," Amy said pointing to herself with an element of surprise shown across her face.**_

"_**Yes you are."**_

"_**Coming from a man who is having an affair on his wife."**_

"_**And you're the one I'm having an affair with so what's your point."**_

"_**If I am selfish, I have the right to be. I didn't ask for any of this, you are the one who approached me and fooled me foolishly, you're the one who likes to play God with people's feelings, just because you say sorry does not make it just go away. Do you think I am just suppose to forgive you?"**_

"_**Yea," Ricky said with a blank expression on his face as Amy pushed pass him. But still he followed her.**_

"_**Lord why did you bring this man into my life," Amy yelled as she continued to walk in any destination that she could to get far away from him as possible. But Ricky once again was on her heels, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around so she now was facing him.**_

"_**Am I so wrong for wanted you, I'm not a man who cheats on his wife. But I became that man when I laid eyes on you. And trust me, I tried to hold back and fight every feeling that told me to approach you. But I couldn't and I can't say I'm sorry for that. Because I am a selfish man when it comes to you, and a jealous one and a cold hearted one too. But unlike you I own up to my selfishness."**_

"_**You don't get it…" Amy said staring at him with pain in her voice.**_

"_**What I don't get is the way you give up so easily, I mad mistake and I said I was sorry."**_

"_**If I was married to another man, how would you deal with another man touching me, and you being the one who always came second…? No matter who you're with whether it's me or your wife you always come first."**_

"_**I'm not forcing you to be with me, you can leave me whenever you want to."**_

"_**You're not going to let me go."**_

"_**No I'm not and you're not going to let me let you go," Ricky said just above a whisper… As cars passed by and rain drops escape the sky.**_

_**This was one of their many fights that ended sort of the same way, about sort of the same thing.**_

_**Once the tears were dried, and the smoke cleared, the smiles always returned!**_

_**Love and War is what they called it…**_

_**FLASHBACK to be continued**__**…**_

….

"Ashley," Rebecca yelled shaking Ashley's arm.

Ashley was in a deep high as her eyes remained glazed over, she finally blink a couple of times bringing herself back to reality.

"Yea," Ashley asked as she managed to look up at Rebecca.

"Where all about to go the store, do you want to go?" Rebecca asked still on a high herself, but over years she learned how to control her it.

"Yea," Ashley said as she felt a sweet tooth coming on.

She stood to her feet feeling a little dizzy but ignored the feeling while she walked out with the rest of the gang to the blue navigator that was in the drive-way.

Matt was the driver while Erica sat on the passenger side, Rebecca, Scott, and Ashley all sat in the back.

On the way to the store they each indulged in another dose of cocaine…

Ashley loved the feeling the drug provided her body with. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better it always did. By the time they got to the store Ashley could barely stand and decided she would just wait in the car. While they were inside Ashley got a hold of some more cocaine snorting another line in her left nostril.

She sat back in the back seat in a total daze…

She didn't recognize the rhythm of her heart beat any longer, her body was feeling hot all over and her eyes were becoming heavy.

The gang made three way back to the car, no one thought anything about Ashley other than she was sleep. It wasn't till her body started to shake uncontrollably that Rebecca became worried.

"Oh my god, I think she is overdosing," Rebecca yelled out as Todd look beside him terrified as he witness Ashley having a seizure.

"Will somebody do something," Erica yelled from the front seat looking at everyone wishing somebody would react to the seen that was unfolding in front of her.

"Matt drive to the hospital," Rebecca yelled grabbing onto Ashley.

"We can't go to the hospital," Todd say panicking to the drugs that still remained in their possession and in each of their bodies.

"We have to go to the hospital she's dying." Rebecca yelled.

"She's going to die anyway." Todd argued opening up his door.

"What are you doing?" Erica yelled from the passenger seat.

Todd didn't respond as he yanked Ashley from Rebecca arms, Rebecca put up a fight as she tried to keep Ashley remained in her arms. But his strength over powered hers as he tore her from her arms. She yelled at him to stop for Matt to stop the car, or even for Erica to help. But no of them listen to her cries as Todd tossed her like a rag doll to the hard pavement.

They left her to die…

Ashley took her last breath that night at the young age of twenty three. No one was there to console her to smooth her transition from life to death.

But in a sense she was happy she no longer felt pain from the demons that crowded her life…

She was in a state of peace.

The only thing she regretted was never saying good bye to Amy, but her mind was at rest because they would see each other again in another life…

…..

Ricky and Piper were settled in at home, they had just left the hospital thirty minutes ago, lucky for Ricky they didn't have to perform surgery. The bullet wasn't that deep so they were easily able to pull it out, they wrapped up his shoulder and sent him home with a prescription for the pain.

Of course they were curious to what happen, he told them he was robbed at gun point, and wasn't able to get a clear description of the guy. Of course they didn't believe him but Ricky really didn't care what they believed.

Piper was sound asleep in bed as Ricky remained in the bathroom brushing his teeth, once he was finish he walked out the bathroom and over to his bed. Just before he was about to get in he heard his phone vibrating on the night stand. He picked it up wondering who could be calling him this late it was almost four in the morning.

"Hello," Ricky said answering the phone, while looking around his room.

"Hi Ricky," Amy said into the phone.

Ricky stood paralyzed he couldn't believe she called and spoke.

"Are you going to say something?" Amy asked laughing a little as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey," Ricky said smiling a little, he looked over at Piper and decided to take the conversation elsewhere as he left out the room and into his office.

"I was worried about you, I got the conformation that you were ok, but you know how I am I just have to know things for myself."

"You were worried about me?"

"I always worry about you Ricky… so are you ok?" Amy said playing with her bracelet on her wrist.

"Yea physically, how are?"

"Me… well I'm good, I heard you got back with your wife that's… wonderful."

Ricky body turned to stone as he heard those words escape her mouth.

"It's not…,"

"It's not what? What I think… No need for explanations I'm so over them."

"You the one who left me?

"I left you because you couldn't give me the simple things I ask for?"

"I told you I was going to file for divorce."

"And yet you didn't, you reconcile with her… the way I look at it is you want to be with her."

"I haven't spoken to you in four mouths and the first time we speak you done my throat… obviously you didn't want me or you never would have left."

"Just because you're no longer with a person doesn't mean you stop loving them… I thought about you every night and every waken minute… But I know we are not good together, the way we started isn't the way you start a relationship.

"You give up to easily; we would have worked it you would have just been patient."

"Patient for what? For you to decide if you want Piper or not?"

"If it came down to you and her, I would choose you in a heartbeat."

"It did and you choose her the minute you decided to go back to her."

"You make loving you so hard."

"Really… then I think were even."

"Look you asked me to let you go."

"I asked you to let me go plenty of times and you never did not until now."

Ricky couldn't bring his self to say any words because he was defeated… He felt no matter what he said Amy wouldn't understand where or how he felt. She just assume things because in so type of way it was easier to fight then allow your feeling to consume you…

"What do you want, huh…? Why did you call me, you knew I was ok... why did you call me?"

There was silence as he waited for Amy to speak…

"I don't know… maybe I just wanted to give you a proper good bye, give you some closure to us… But I wish you and her happiness and I won't interrupt your life again" Amy said hanging up the phone before Ricky could protest.

This time he had a number for her, he could have called back, fought a little harder but so could have she…

Like he told her he would give up Piper for her in a heartbeat the thing was she didn't want him to.

_**Flashback continued**__**…**_

"_**So it's raining now, do I have to continue to chase you home or can you allow me to treat you to dinner."**_

"_**I'm still mad at you?"**_

"_**Well at least you can be mad over a steak... You can wear your red dress, and I will hire someone to do your make-up professionally, so you can have that perfect smoky eye." Ricky said smiling at Amy as she caved in.**_

"_**Why can't I let you go?" Amy said shaking her head as she was allowing herself to get involved with this man again.**_

"_**We love each other too hard to let go, if that ever happen we both would be extremely miserable."**_

"_**You'll have your wife," Amy said walking back in the direction they came from.**_

"_**But she'll never compare to you."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Author's Note**_

_Ok guys that is chapter seven tell me what you guys think… I am so grateful for your reviews really you guys are the best…_

_But keep reading because the story well get better and better!_

_And remember to Review…_

_Oh and also whoever are Vampire Diaries fans check out my story called Room 69…_

_Thanks_

_Xoxo,_

_Laysha_


	8. Stubborn Minds

"You still haven't told him that your pregnant Amy… what are you waiting for?" Lauren asked Amy from across the kitchen table, it was now morning Lauren had made breakfast and Amy sat at the table drinking decaf coffee.

"You know he's back with Piper, I knew he was going to go back to her," Amy said in deep thought ignoring Lauren question.

"That's no reason to not tell him that your pregnant with his child, if it was the other way around and you were in his shoes and there was a child on the way that you didn't know about wouldn't you want to know?"

"Of course," Amy said removing the mug from her lips and placing it on the coaster in front of her.

"Exactly… look I know your feelings are messing with your mind right now and you can't think clearly but he has a right to know. Your child deserves a father."

Amy knew everything Lauren said was right, but she couldn't help feeling irritated.

"And if you're mad about Piper you shouldn't be you basically pushed him back to her, you can't really be surprised he went back to her if it wasn't her trust it would have been somebody else."

"I didn't push him back to her, he is a grown man it's either you want to be with somebody or you don't. How I look at it is a part of him still thrives for her. That's why he went back to her because he never got over her to begin with… So again I didn't push him back to her."

"Come on Amy you know if you told him that you wanted to be with him, he would let Piper go instantly."

"I based people feelings on their actions, and when I left him he never chased after me. Ricky had everything at his fingertips to find me but never did he try." Amy said pulling her hair out her face and closing her eyes slightly. She had been up all night with Ricky heavenly on her mind; her body was also still trying to digest to the four hour time difference of New York to California.

"I don't really have a valid excuse to why I haven't told him why I was pregnant. Maybe part of the reason is Piper, I can't even sit up here and lie and say a part of me didn't die when I found out they were back together. But I can't be mad at her that's her husband he was never mine to begin with." Amy said staring at Lauren.

"This is why you should have never got involved with him Amy, as soon as you found out he was married you should have walked away."

Amy laughed to herself a little as she looked up at the celling and back at Lauren.

"You know everybody says that, but it's different when you're actually living the situation. You know I didn't know he was married in the beginning. So in that time those three months when I thought I was the only girl in his world I developed feelings for him, I fell in love with him so quick so fast. I never loved a man the way I loved him and I probably never will. So maybe I should have just walked away but I couldn't. And yes that may be heartless and tacky on my part but love has a way of over powering your judgment of right and wrong. I loved him Lauren." Amy said as Lauren looked at her. She understood what her friend was going through and felt sympathy for her but she still was a firm believer of choices; the choices you make in life would lead the path to your destiny.

"Trust and believe I know that Amy but still this is the reason why you're in the mess you're in I am not trying to be inconsiderate but you have a child on the way that's my main concern. You need to make sure you do everything you can to give it a great life."

"And trust that's my main concern to, I'm going to tell him. I wouldn't have a child of his in this world without him knowing."

"Good… now I'm done interrogating you," Lauren said smiling.

"Thank God, didn't know how much longer of you I could take." Amy said while laughing with her friend.

"So how long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know since everything is ok with Ricky it's no real reason for me to stay."

"How about this is your home with all your family and friends."

"I made friends out there."

"But trust they will never be nothing like me, we have history." Lauren said with a smile.

"Of course they are nothing like you, but I don't I may stay a couple days. Go see my mom and dad… oh and Ashley. You know I have been calling her for what seems like a month and she never returns my calls."

"Really is she ok?" Lauren asked with a look of concern.

"Well she talks to my mom so from what my mom tells me she's ok. I guess she just don't want to talk… whatever it is she will come to me eventually. I may just show up at her place she may be able to ignore my calls but she can't ignore my face."

"True… well I am about to go to your store, you want to come?"

"I don't know Ricky may pop up."

"I doubt it he usually comes in on Monday's to sometimes to check on the store but that's like once every month."

"I don't know," Amy said still skeptical.

"Trust me he is not going to show up." Lauren said standing to her feet while scouting her chair up to the table.

"Alright I guess I will go." Amy said standing to her feet also.

"Good the store can use your touch." Lauren said walking away.

Amy laughed as she took one last sip of her decaf coffee; she walked over to the sink as she rinsed it out. She then open up the dish washer and placed the cup in the top rack. She took a deep breath before exiting the kitchen and towards the guest room where she prepared to get ready for the day.

….

Shop, shop, and shop

Seem to be the only thing to keep Grace busy now a days.

She longed for that one epic love in her life. She longed for that one guy that would change her world with just a smile.

She just longed to be loved…

Her life was passing her by she would soon be twenty four and she was not involved in any type of relationship…

But she blamed Jack, he was like poison. She knew he wasn't good for her but she couldn't help continuously putting herself in the position to get bitten.

Grace thought casually over in her mind as she walked with tons of bags in her hand to her car. She couldn't help dropping some of them as they over powered her arms. She cursed to herself as the other bags she held slipped out her arms and fell to the ground.

"I shop too much," Grace said while kneeling down to the ground as she attempting to pick up her bags.

While Grace mind was completely occupied someone was watching her. She didn't even notice until she heard his footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but notice you needed some help," Grace looked up as she locked eyes with him, his hair was dark, his eyes was different shades of brown and when sun would glare upon them they would be an indescribable orange. For the first time the blonde hair blue eyed girl had no words to escape her mouth. She was lost in the trance of everything he possessed. He smiled at her as he bent down and begin to help her collect her bags. And she melted even more while she admired his smile she never in her life had seen the most perfect set of teeth.

"Where is your car?" The guy asked standing to his feet with all her bags in hand, Grace still remained kneeling down on the ground, lost in her lust.

"You ok?" He asked while laughing.

Something had finally hit Grace as she hurried and stood to her feet.

"Uh sorry," Grace said smiling feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be, where's your car?" He asked her once again.

"The black Range Rover," Grace said pointing in its direction.

He begins to walk along with Grace beside him.

"Thanks for helping me." Grace said as they reached her truck. She pressed the button to unlock the trunk, the guy moves in front of her lifting the trunk with his free hands and placing her bags inside.

"You're welcome," He said closing the trunk door and focusing his attention back on her.

"It's Damon," He said extending his hand.

"I'm Grace," Grace said extending her hand also to his.

"Nice to meet you Grace."

"Nice to meet you Damon," Grace replied with a smile.

"How about we keep in touch, maybe even go out sometime?"

"If I didn't know any better I would be under the impression that you were hitting on me."

"And you are defiantly right, here take my card and feel free to call me anytime." Damon said handing Grace his card, Grace accepted his card gracefully.

"Pleasure meeting you Grace, and please don't be a stranger." Damon said as he walked away, Grace stared after him with a smile that consumed her face. She looked down at his card that read Damon Venzino; she wondered was he in anyway related to Mike Venzino. But she didn't ponder the thought for long as she happily got inside her truck and drove off.

For Damon meeting Grace was no coincidence it was all part of a plan, and Grace was the main piece to his missing puzzle.

….

"You need to be getting rest."

Ricky was sitting at his desk as he looked up to find Piper in the doorway.

"I'm fine," Ricky said looking back on the papers that once consumed his attention.

"You were shot at yesterday and you're just going to sit there and tell me your fine." Piper said walking into the office.

"If I'm telling you I'm fine then I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Whatever it's your body not mine."

Ricky laughed a little as Piper stood behind him stroking strands of his hair.

"So what are you making me for breakfast?"

Ricky laughed even harder as he turned slightly in his chair to face her.

"You just told me I should be resting and now you're asking me what I'm making you for breakfast."

"I remember when you use to make breakfast for me every morning."

"Well then I became rich and I hired people to do that for me, you know Hines most in likely has fresh waffles waiting on you right now."

"Ugh I hate snobby rich people," Piper said while hitting Ricky in the head.

"Your one of them."

"Whatever I'm about to take a shower, you can dwell in your stack of papers."

"Gladly."

"Oh and remember we have counseling today, don't forget."

"Alright I will be there," Ricky said as he watched her walk out the office he through the paper he had in his hand down on the desk as he rubbed his head out of frustration. Amy was still on his mind and there last conversation really got to him. He never really thought that they would be over but he was the one to blame for the hurt and the pain he cause the woman in his life. If it wasn't for his selfish ways neither Piper nor Amy would be in this situation.

And neither would he…

Ricky looked back down at the papers that once consumed him. He was finalizing pay roll for the employees of Timeless Vintage something that his accountant usually does. But since she's on vacation someone had to pick up the slack. Everything was normal until something caught his attention…

"Kai Venzino," Ricky said to himself as his mind begin to go in all directions.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**So you're going out with this Kai girl again?" Ricky yelled from Jacks couch as Jack stood looking in the mirror at himself he was pleased how he looked that night. It was Kai and his second date and would be lying if he said she he didn't like her.**_

"_**Yea… you know I really like this girl."**_

"_**I haven't heard you say you like a girl since Grace, she must be special," Ricky said as he still sat on the couch.**_

"_**Where did you meet her again?"**_

"_**You know the day when Mike attempted to kill me she was the girl working there inside the gas station."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As Ricky thought more, everything started to make sense she was the one who sat Jack up, she was working with Mike and somehow she was related to him. He needed answers as he jumped up from his chair…

Who really was Kai and what exactly was she to him…

…

"It feels so crazy to be back here," Amy said as she looked around the store, she was so surprise Ricky even kept the store running after she left.

"Can't you see how much this boy loves you?"

"What," Amy said turning around to face Lauren.

"He knew how much this store meant to you that's why he couldn't just sell it, I also think that he was hoping for the day you would come back to him and when you did or do, you could have your store."

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Amy said to Lauren as the both laugh.

"Yea but Ricky does love you maybe it's selfish but he does."

"I don't want to keep talking about Ricky let's talk about these dresses," Amy said walking closer towards the wall where the dresses hung.

"What is wrong with those dresses?"

"What is not wrong with these dresses, I mean who is doing the buying?" Amy asked staring at Lauren.

"I am," Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Ohhhh will ok then," Amy said letting go of the dress.

"What are you trying to say, you have a problem with my style?" Lauren said with her hand on her hip with a jokingly attitude.

"No its fine you have a nice style it's just those dresses are something different."

"Whatever honey everything you use to put in here wasn't always to hot either."

"That's a lie."

Just then the door opens revealing Kai.

"Amy your back," Kai said running over to Amy and embracing her in a hug.

"Hey Kai," Amy said excited to see Kai as much as she was to see her.

"Sorry about hanging up on you last night it was just so much going on."

"No I understand I was probably going to come down here anyway, I had to see if he was ok myself."

"Yea Jack told me everything was fine with Ricky."

"Yea I spoke with him."

"You talk to him, how was that, what did he say?"

"The same things he always says, I don't know… You think that I would stop caring so much you know. I'm so stupid I just rush to him whenever he needs me. But he has Piper she is his wife so he's ok."

"You love him Amy and that is something that is not going to go away no time soon especially now that you having his baby, speaking of baby did you tell him that you're pregnant yet?"

"Nooo," Amy said walking pass Kai.

"Why?" Kai asked turning in her direction.

"That's the same thing I asked." Lauren said staring between Amy and Kai.

"And once again like I told you Lauren and I am telling you Kai I don't know it's hard, and once you both have been in my situation you won't understand," Amy said pulling her hair out her face as a single tear graced her cheek. "I just need a second," Amy said rushing towards the back office, the office that uses to be hers. As she walked in and shut the door she remained standing in the middle of the floor.

When did things get so out of control for her, when did she loose sense of direction, when did she loose herself…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**I love this place, it's beautiful." Amy said as her eyes pierced the ocean.**_

"_**I thought you would." Ricky said with his hands in his pocket.**_

"_**You love taking me to the ocean why is that?"**_

"_**Because the water is always calming, it plays the song that we dance to every time. In the beat of the ocean you become free, no one around to distract us. No one around to witness the love I have for you. Just the rhythm of the ocean can't you here it listen, Do you hear how the waves hit the shore or how the rhythm of your heart beats with every wave that pass. It calls for you, the way your hair glows with night stars lands upon you… The ocean is a remainder of us a place where our song always play… whenever you miss or need to remember me think of the ocean may it forever give you peace.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Even when I try to stop loving you my heart just won't let you go," Amy said to herself where only her ears could hear.

….

"Should we go after her?" Kai asked Lauren as she looks in the direction Amy had went.

"No just give her some time, she will come around."

"I just feel kind of bad I didn't mean to make her sad."

"She just needs to tell Ricky."

"Tell me what?" A voice said behind Kai as each of the girls looked to see Ricky standing at the door.

"I have to go to the rest room," Kai said able master up with a quick lie as she dash toward the direction of the bathroom.

Lauren who is she and what does she need to tell me?" Ricky said focusing his attention on Lauren, Lauren stood there trying to come up with a lie but before she could bring herself to say anything. Someone caught his attention."

She was caught there was nowhere to run; He said nothing at first as his eyes danced from her face to her belly.

"You're Pregnant?" Ricky asked now locking his eyes with hers.

Amy couldn't bring herself to speak as he walked closer towards her, Amy secretly wanted to run in his arms but she didn't, she couldn't.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Ricky asked Amy as he was now only inches away from her. Amy agreed leading the way as she began walking back to the place she was just before. She walked over towards her desk as he closed the door behind them. They both then stared at each other both not knowing what to say next.

"So you're pregnant?"

"This isn't bowling ball stuff under my shirt," Amy finally said

"Is it my baby?"

Amy looked up at him with hurtful eyes.

"How could you even ask me that?"

"How could I not?" Ricky asked with pain in his heart.

Amy took a deep breath as she leaned against the desk…

"You just weren't going to tell me you were pregnant?" Ricky asked Amy as she turned her head she couldn't bring her eyes to lock with his.

"You wouldn't understand?"

"Your right I don't understand," Ricky yelled as Amy jumped.

"I was going to tell you Ricky that night that I found out I called your phone over and over again... remember that night .I called and called your phone and to my surprise guess who answered the phone…

Ricky mind begin to wonder as he listen to her and thought about that night.

"Yea is it becoming clear," Amy said as she step closer to him. "The night I found you asleep in Piper's bed with her laying in your arms, you took the life out of me. You had hurt me in the worse possible way so maybe out of spite I kept this child a secret from you but I was going to tell you.

"You were going to tell me huh? When the kid was like twelve." Ricky said while laughing sarcastically.

Amy stared upon him while he stared upon her. They both tried to act strong but at that moment they both were crying inside. Usually these two were a team fighting together. But now there alliance was broken and they were fighting against each other. But neither one of them realized they that they both needed each other to win the war they would soon have to face.

"I never would think you would do something like this." Ricky said while stroking his chin while turning his head towards the door.

"You act as if I had a baby and raised it without you knowing," Amy said trying to justify her actions.

"You have taken moments from me that I can never get back, Look at how I found out you was even pregnant with my child. I miss doctor's appointments, hearing the baby heart beat for the first time. Seeing ultra sound pictures and even having time to digest becoming a father for the first time. I can't get those back." Ricky said now staring Amy right in the eye. Amy could see the hurt in his eyes and the way he looked at her was in a way he had never before… At that moment she realized she had taken things too far… And she also knew at that moment he would not be able to understand the reason behind her actions.

"Look I have to go but don't think about leaving anytime soon."

"You don't get to decide where I go and where I stay."

"As long as you're pregnant with my child I do," with that Ricky took one last look at Amy before opening the door and shutting it behind him.

As he left out he forgot the main reason he had come there, his mind was lost he needed air to breath so he went to the only place he could…

Amy sat at her desk in deep thought… She wondered was she really wrong was Ricky taking it too far. His actions are justifiable but once she does something wrong in his eyes it's unforgivable…

They both were stuck in there on stubborn mind, hurt by each other.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey my honey's sorry it took me so long to update but right now I have just so much going on, between school and work, and my daughter it has been a crazy couple of months. And I have been wanting to write but something would always get in my way, and trust I have missed it. But I hope guys like the chapter and thanks for stinking it out with me.**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**Laysha!**_


End file.
